Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej/II/02
Category:Przygody dobrego wojaka Szwejka podczas wojny światowej Rozdział drugi Budziejowicka anabasis Szwejka Starożytny wojownik Ksenofont przewędrował bez mapy całą Azję Mniejszą i Bóg go raczy wiedzieć, gdzie nie był. Starzy Gotowie odbywali bardzo dalekie wyprawy także bez wiadomości topograficznych. Maszerować wciąż naprzód, to się nazywa anabasis. Jest to przedzieranie się przez nieznane krainy, wymykanie się czyhającym dokoła nieprzyjaciołom, którzy czekają tylko na to, żeby przy pierwszej nadarzającej się sposobności skręcić ci kark. Gdy ktoś ma taką dobrą głowę, jak na przykład Ksenofont lub wszystkie te zbójeckie plemiona, które przywędrowały do Europy Bóg wie z jakich stron i okolic Kaspijskiego czy też Azowskiego Morza, to maszerując może dokonywać istnych cudów. Rzymskie legiony Cezara zawędrowały bez mapy aż gdzieś tam na północ, nad Morze Gallijskie, a następnie postanowiły wracać do domu innymi drogami, żeby użyć świata jak się patrzy. I też trafiły do Rzymu. Widać od tamtych czasów mówi się, że wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu. Tak samo wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Czeskich Budziejowic, o czym głęboko był przekonany dobry wojak Szwejk, gdy zamiast okolic budziejowickich ujrzał przed sobą Milevsko. Szedł wszakże bez odchyleń dalej, bowiem żadnemu dobremu żołnierzowi nie może Milevsko zagrodzić drogi tak dalece, aby się wreszcie nie dostał do Budziejowic. Tak więc znalazł się Szwejk na zachodzie Milevska w Kvietovie, a ponieważ prześpiewał tymczasem wszystkie znane mu pieśni żołnierskie o maszerowaniu, więc przed Kvietovem zmuszony już był zacząć je od nowa: A gdyśmy maszerowali, ''Wszystkie dziewczęta płakały... Jakaś stara babunia powracająca z kościoła spotkała Szwejka na drodze z Kvietova do Vraża, biegnącej niezmiennie właśnie w kierunku zachodnim, i rozpoczęła z nim rozmowę pozdrowieniem chrześcijańskim: — Dobre południe, żołnierzyku! Dokąd też Bóg prowadzi? — Ano idę, mateczko, do Budziejowic, do pułku — odpowiedział Szwejk. — Niby na wojnę. — Jak tak, to, mój chłopcze, kiepsko idziesz — zawołała babunia z przerażeniem. — Tędy, przez Vraż, nigdy się do Budziejowic nie dostaniecie, gdybyście szli ciągle prosto, to wyjdziecie na Klatov. — Ja znowuż myślę — rzekł Szwejk z determinacją — że i z Klatova dostanie się człek do Budziejowic. Spacer juścić galantny, gdy człowiekowi pilno do swego pułku, i jeszcze do tego wszystkiego bać się trzeba, żeby za swoją dobrą wolę nie spotkała go jakaś przykrość, gdyby się nie znalazł w czas na miejscu. — U nas był też taki jeden figlarz. Miał pojechać do Pilzna do landwery, niejaki Toniczek od Maszków — westchnęła babunia — mojej siostrzenicy krewniak, i odjechał. A jak tydzień minął, to go już szukali żandarmi, że niby nie przyjechał do swego pułku. A jak minął drugi tydzień, to przyszedł w cywilu do domu, że, powiada, puszczony na urlop. Poszedł sołtys do żandarmów, a ci żandarmi zabrali go z tego urlopu. Pisał już z frontu, że jest ranny i że już jest bez nogi. Babunia zapatrzyła się na Szwejka ze współczuciem. — Tam, w tym lasku, mój chłopcze, poczekajcie na mnie. Ja przyniosę trochę kartoflanki, to się rozgrzejecie. Chałupę naszą widać stąd dobrze, zaraz za tym laskiem, trochę na prawo. Przez tę naszą wieś, niby Vraż, nie trzeba chodzić, bo tam żandarmy jak żbiki. Pójdziecie potem z tego lasku na Malczin, ominiecie Cziżovą, ale koniecznie, bo żandarmy tam istne hycle i łapią desenterów. Trzeba iść prosto przez las na Siedlec koło Horażdiovic. Tam jest bardzo porządny żandarm i każdego przez wieś przepuści. Macie przy sobie jakie papiery? — Nie mam, matuchno. — To lepiej i tam nie chodzić i ruszyć od razu na Radomyśl, ale tak wymiarkować, żeby nadejść pod wieczór, jak wszyscy żandarmi siedzą w karczmie. Na ulicy Dolnej za Floriankiem znajdziecie tam taki domek niebiesko malowany, to trzeba się zapytać o gospodarza Melicharka. To mój brat. Że mu niby posyłam ukłony, to on wam pokaże, którędy idzie się do Budziejowic. W lasku czekał Szwejk na babunię przeszło pół godziny, a gdy się rozgrzał kartoflanką, przyniesioną mu przez poczciwą starowinę w garnku otulonym poduszką, żeby zupa nie ostygła, babunia wyjęła spod chustki kawał chleba i słoniny, wsadziła Szwejkowi jedno i drugie do kieszeni, zrobiła mu krzyżyk na czole i rzekła, że na wojnie ma dwóch wnuków. Następnie jeszcze raz powtórzyła mu z naciskiem, którędy trzeba iść, co trzeba ominąć. Wreszcie z kieszeni sukienki wyjęła koronę, żeby sobie Szwejk kupił w Malczinie trochę wódki na drogę, bo do Radomyśla jest długa mila. Od Cziżovej szedł Szwejk według rady babuni na Radomyśl w kierunku wschodnim, myśląc, że przecie do Budziejowic musi człowiek dotrzeć z każdej strony świata, z takiej czy innej. Z Malczina szedł z nim stary muzykant grywający na harmonii. Szwejk poznajomił się z nim w szynku malczińskim, gdy sobie kupował wódkę na tę długą milę do Radomyśla. Muzykant uważał Szwejka za dezertera i radził mu, żeby z nim poszedł do Horażdiovic, bo tam ma córkę zamężną, której mąż też jest dezerterem. Muzykant podpił sobie w Malczinie niezgorzej. — Już dwa miesiące chowa córka swego męża w chlewie — mówił Szwejkowi. — Ciebie też schowa i przesiedzicie tam sobie aż do końca wojny. We dwójkę nie będzie wam się przykrzyło. Gdy Szwejk grzecznie odrzucił tę propozycję, muzykant bardzo się rozzłościł i ruszył w lewo przez pole grożąc Szwejkowi, że idzie do Cziżovej do żandarmów oskarżyć go. W Radomyślu na ulicy Dolnej znalazł Szwejk pod wieczór domek gospodarza Melicharka za Floriankiem. Gdy mu przekazał ukłony od siostry, wcale to gospodarza nie wzruszyło. Ciągle domagał się od Szwejka papierów. Był to jakiś starodawny człowiek, bo mówił ciągle o rozbójnikach, rzezimieszkach i złodziejach, których jakoby siła się włóczy po krainie piseckiej. — Ucieknie taki z wojny, służyć mu się tam nie chce, włóczy się po całej okolicy i gdzie się da, to kradnie — mówił z naciskiem, spoglądając Szwejkowi w oczy. — A każdy z nich wygląda jak niewiniątko. — Tak to, tak, o prawdę gniewają się ludzie najbardziej — dodał, gdy Szwejk powstał z ławy. — Gdyby taki człowiek miał czyste sumienie, to będzie siedział spokojnie i pokaże papiery. Ale jak papierów nie ma... — No, to dobranoc, dziadziu. — A dobranoc i z Bogiem. Innym razem trzeba sobie poszukać głupszego. Gdy Szwejk wyszedł z izby, dziadek mruczał jeszcze dość długo. — Idzie, powiada, do Budziejowic, do swego pułku. Z Taboru. I idzie huncwot naprzód do Horażdiovic, a potem dopiero na Pisek. Przecież to jest podróż dokoła świata. Szwejk maszerował znowu niemal całą noc i dopiero koło Putimia znalazł w polu stóg. Rozgrzebał nieco słomę i z bliska usłyszał głos: — Z którego pułku? Gdzie idziesz? — Z 91. Do Budziejowic. — Gdzie cię tam diabli niosą! — Ja tam mam swojego oberlejtnanta. Słychać było, że śmieje się nie jeden głos, ale głosy trzy. Gdy śmiech przycichł, Szwejk zapytał, z jakiego pułku są oni. Dowiedział się, że dwaj są z 35, a jeden z artylerii, też z Budziejowic. Ci z 35 uciekli przed miesiącem, gdy się formowała kompania marszowa, artylerzysta zaś wędruje od samej mobilizacji. Pochodzi z Putimia, a stóg należy do niego. Noce spędza zawsze w stogu. Kolegów znalazł wczoraj w lesie, więc ich zabrał do siebie do stogu. Wszyscy mieli nadzieję, że wojna musi się skończyć za miesiąc, za dwa. Zdawało im się, że Rosjanie już są za Budapesztem i na Morawach. Tak sobie w Putimiu wszyscy opowiadali. Nad ranem, przed świtem, matka dragona przyniosła śniadanie. Ci z 35 pójdą do Strakonic, ponieważ jeden z nich ma tam ciotkę, a ta znowu ma w górach za Suszicą jakiegoś znajomego właściciela tartaku. W tym tartaku będą dobrze ukryci. — A ty, z 91, jeśli chcesz, to możesz iść z nami - zapraszali Szwejka. — Sraj na oberlejtnanta. — To nie tak łatwo — odpowiedział Szwejk i zakopał się głęboko w stogu. Gdy się rano przebudził, nikogo już nie było. Któryś z nich, widać dragon, położył mu u nóg kawał chleba na drogę. Szwejk szedł przez las i koło Sztiekan spotkał się z włóczęgą, starym wygą, który łykiem gorzałki przywitał się ze Szwejkiem jak ze starym kamratem. — W takich szmatach nie łaź, bracie — pouczał Szwejka. — Taki mundur wojskowy to się dzisiaj nic a nic nie opłaca. Teraz wszędzie pełno żandarmów, a żebrać w takich gałganach też niewygodnie. Na nas żandarmi już dzisiaj nie zwracają takiej uwagi jak dawniej. Teraz szukają tylko was. Tylko was szukają — powtórzył z takim przekonaniem, że Szwejk postanowił nic mu raczej nie mówić o 91 pułku. Niech go sobie uważa, za kogo chce. Po co psuć złudzenia zacnemu staremu włóczędze? — A gdzie idziesz? — zapytał włóczęga po chwili, gdy obaj zapalili fajki i nie śpiesząc się okrążali wioskę. — Do Budziejowic. — Jezus Maria, Józefie święty! — przestraszył się włóczęga. — Tam cię, bratku, capną za minutę. Ani się ogrzejesz! Cywilne szmaty musisz zdobyć, musisz łazić cały obszarpany i zrobić z siebie pokrakę. Ale nie martw się — mówił dalej. — Teraz pójdziemy na Strakoniec, Volin, Dub i sam diabeł musiałby się w to wdać, żeby nam się nie udało zbębnić dla ciebie jakich łachów cywilnych. Koło Strakonic jest jeszcze sporo takich poczciwych bałwanów, co to na noc nie zamykają domu, a we dnie w ogóle wszystko otwarte. Teraz w zimie idzie sobie sąsiad do sąsiada na pogawędkę, więc o łach nietrudno. Czego tobie potrzeba? Buty masz, więc tylko tak coś na plecy. Ten wojskowy płaszcz stary? — Stary. — To go sobie zostaw. Po wsiach noszą takie płaszcze. Potrzebujesz spodnie i kapotę. Jak tylko zbębnimy dla ciebie te cywilne łachy, to mundur i spodnie sprzedamy Żydowi Herrmanowi w Vodnianach. On skupuje takie skarbowe rzeczy i rozprzedaje je potem po wsiach. Dzisiaj pójdziemy na Strakonice — rozwijał dalej swój plan. — Cztery milki stąd znajduje się stara owczarnia Schwarzenbergów. Tam jest pewien mój znajomy, owczarz, też już dziadyga starawy, przenocujemy u niego, a rano pójdziemy na Strakonice, żeby ci w tamtych okolicach wyszukać łachy cywilne. W owczarni zastał Szwejk miłego dziadka, który pamiętał, jak to znowu jego dziadek opowiadał o wojnach francuskich. Owczarz był może o dwadzieścia lat starszy od włóczęgi i dlatego do jednego i drugiego ze swoich gości mówił: chłopcze. — Widzicie, chłopcy — zaczął owczarz opowiadać, gdy wszyscy usadowili się dokoła kuchenki, na której gotowały się kartofle w mundurkach — onego czasu dziadek mój też zdesenterował, jak ty na przykład. Ale capnęli go w Vodnianach i tak mu dupę zrąbali, że z niej strzępy leciały. I jeszcze mógł być rad, że miał takie szczęście. Syn Jaresza z Rażic za Protivinem, dziadek starego Jaresza, dozorcy stawów, dostał za ucieczkę kulę w łeb w Pisku. Ale zanim go rozstrzelali na piseckich szańcach, musiał biec między rzędami żołnierzy i dostał sześćset kijów, tak że śmierć była dla niego ulgą i odkupieniem. A ty kiedy uciekłeś? — zwrócił spojrzenie wyblakłych oczu ku Szwejkowi. — Po mobilizacji, kiedy nas zaprowadzili do koszar — odpowiedział Szwejk rozumiejąc, że opowieść prawdziwa wyda się dziadkowi cygaństwem. — Przez mur przełaziłeś? — pytał ciekawy owczarz pamiętając niezawodnie opowiadanie dziadka, który z koszar też przez mur uciekł. — Inaczej się nie dało, dziadziu. — A warta duża była? Strzelali? — Tak, dziadziu. — A teraz, gdzie zamyślasz pójść? — E, we łbie mu się zamąciło — odpowiedział za Szwejka włóczęga. — Upiera się pójść do Budziejowic. Wiadomo, człowiek młody, głupi, sam się pcha w nieszczęście. Muszę ja go trochę wziąć w obroty. Aby tylko zbębnić jakie łachy cywilne dla niego, to już wszystko będzie dobrze. Do wiosny jakoś przebieduje, a potem pójdzie do roboty do jakiego chłopa. Tego roku mało będzie ludzi do roboty i już mówią, że będą zabierali do pracy w polu wszystkich włóczęgów, myślę, że lepiej pójść z dobrej woli. Ludzi będzie mało, bo ich na wojnie wytłuką. — Jak to? Myślisz, że się wojna tego roku nie skończy? — pytał owczarz. — Może masz rację, mój chłopcze. Były już długie wojny. Ta napoleońska na przykład, co nam o niej opowiadali, szwedzkie wojny, siedmioletnie wojny. Ano, zasłużyli sobie ludzie na wojny. Przecież i miłosiernemu Panu Bogu niemiło było patrzeć, jak wszyscy spysznieli. Już i baraninka zaczęła ich kłuć w zęby, już jej, moi drodzy, żreć nie chcieli. Dawniej chadzali tu procesjami, żeby im sekretnie sprzedać jednego czy drugiego baranka, ale w ostatnich latach to już im się zachciewało samej wieprzowiny, drobiu, wszystko masłem albo smalcem podlewane. Więc się Pan Bóg na nich pogniewał za tę ich pychę. Ale się opamiętają, gdy zaczną znowu gotować lebiotę, jak bywało za wojny napoliońskiej. Sama zwierzchność nie wiedziała już, co począć z tymi wałkoniami. Stary książę, pan Schwarzenberg, jeździł jeszcze zwyczajnym powozem, a ten młody smarkacz książęcy śmierdzi już automobilem. Ale pan Bóg tą benzyną też mu pysk przetrze. Woda z gotującymi się kartoflami bulgotała, a stary owczarz po krótkim milczeniu rzekł tonem proroczym: — I nasz najjaśniejszy pan tej wojny też nie wygra. Nie ma żadnego zapału dla tej wojny, bo jak mawia pan bakałarz ze Strakonic, najjaśniejszy pan nie kazał się koronować na króla czeskiego. Niech teraz obiecuje, komu chce, złote góry, nikt mu nie uwierzy. Kiedyś, stary gałganie, obiecał, że się będziesz koronował, toś powinien był dotrzymać słowa. — Ano, może teraz się weźmie do tego — wtrącił stary włóczęga. — Teraz mu, chłopcze, każdy plunie na to — mówił podrażniony owczarz. — Żebyś słyszał, jak z sobą rozmawiają sąsiedzi w Skoczicach, gdy się zejdą na pogawędkę. Każdy ma kogoś w wojsku, więc rozmowy prowadzą aż miło. Po tej wojnie będzie wolność, nie będzie ani pańskich dworów ani cesarzy, a dobra książęce zostaną zabrane. Niejakiego Korzinka też już żandarmi za takie gadanie zabrali, że niby buntuje naród. Juścić, dzisiaj prawo mają żandarmi. — Żandarmi mieli prawo i dawniej — odezwał się włóczęga. — Pamiętam, że w Kladnie rotmistrzem żandarmów był niejaki pan Rotter. Ni stąd, ni zowąd zaczął on hodować te, jakże im tam, psy policyjne, z wilków się wywodzące, co to wszystko wytropią, jak je przyuczyć. I miał ten pan rotmistrz z Kladna tych pieskich swoich urzędników więcej, niż potrzeba. Trzymał ich w osobnym domku i dogadzał im jakby jakim hrabiom. Strzeliło mu raptem do głowy, żeby z tymi psami robić doświadczenia na biednych ludziach wędrownych, niby na nas. I wydał rozkaz, żeby żandarmi po całej okolicy Kladna starannie zbierali wszystkich wędrownych i dostarczali ich do jego własnych rąk. Wyciągam ja razu pewnego kulasy drogą z Lan i migam się dość głęboko borem-lasem, ale wszystko na nic. Do leśniczówki, do której się wybrałem, już się nie dostałem, bo już mnie mieli i odstawili prosto do pana rotmistrza. Ludzie kochane, nawet sobie tego akuratnie rozważyć nie możecie, czegom ja u tego pana rotmistrza z tymi psami nie wycierpiał. Najprzód kazał mnie tym psom obwąchać, potem musiałem włazić na drabinę, a kiedym był już dość wysoko, to puścili za mną jedną taką bestię, ta jucha ściągnęła mnie z drabiny na dół, powaliła na ziemię, stanęła na mnie i prosto w oczy wyszczerzyła na mnie zęby. Potem tego psa zabrali, a mnie powiedzieli, żebym się niby schował, gdzie mi się podoba. Puściłem się w dolnię Kaczaku na lasy, wlazłem w szczelinę skalną, a za pół godziny przyleciały za mną dwie takie bestie, powaliły mnie i podczas gdy jedna trzymała mnie zębami za kark, druga poleciała do Kladna, a za godzinę przyszedł do mnie sam ten pan rotmistrz z żandarmami. Psa przywołał, dał mi pięć koron i pozwolił mi przez całe dwa dni żebrać swobodnie po całym Kladnie. Ale ja od razu nóżki za pas i z miejsca truchtem do Berouna i już nigdy noga moja w Kladnie nie postała. Omijali tamte strony wszyscy ludzie wędrowni, bo na wszystkich chciał pan rotmistrz robić te swoje próby. Te mądre psy okropnie lubił. Po posterunkach żandarmskich sobie opowiadali, że jak przybył gdzie na inspekcję i zobaczył tam wilka, to żadnej inspekcji nie robił, tylko z wielkiej uciechy chlał przez cały dzień z wachmistrzem. Podczas gdy owczarz zlewał wodę z kartofli i napełniał misę zsiadłym owczym mlekiem, włóczęga opowiadał dalej, co wiedział o prawie żandarmów. — W Lipnicy był niegdyś jeden wachmistrz żandarmski w dole przed zamkiem. Mieszkał tam, gdzie był posterunek, a ja, stary poczciwiec, myślałem zawsze, że posterunek musi być na jakimś widocznym miejscu, w rynku czy na jakim placu, a nie w ciasnej, ustronnej uliczce. Więc idę do przedmieścia, obchodzę domek za domkiem, nie patrzę na napisy i w jednej takiej chałupie otwieram drzwi na pierwszym piętrze i melduję się: „Upraszam pokornie ubogi wędrowny.” Ech, mój Boże, nogi mi odjęło! Wlazłem prosto na posterunek żandarmski. Karabiny pod ścianami, krucyfiks na stole, rejestry na szafce, najjaśniejszy pan z obrazu nad stołem patrzy prosto na mnie. Zanim zdołałem coś wykrztusić, pan wachmajster przyskoczył do mnie i dał mi tak zdrowo w pysk, że od drzwi zleciałem po schodach na sam dół i nie zatrzymałem się aż w Kejżlicach. Takie jest prawo żandarmów. Zabrali się do jedzenia i niebawem poukładali się do snu w ciepłej izbie na ławkach. W nocy Szwejk ubrał się po cichu i wyszedł na dwór. Na wschodzie pokazywał się księżyc i w jego nikłych blaskach ruszył Szwejk ku wschodowi, powtarzając sobie: „Przecież to jest niemożliwe, żebym wreszcie do tych Budziejowic jakoś się nie dostał.” Ponieważ z prawej strony po wyjściu z lasów widać było jakieś miasto, więc Szwejk skierował się trochę ku północy, po czym zawrócił ku południowi, ale znowu pokazało mu się jakieś miasto. Były to Vodniany. Okrążył je zręcznie drogą przez łąki, a poranne słońce powitało go na zaśnieżonych zboczach nad Protivinem. — Stale naprzód — rzekł sobie dobry wojak Szwejk. — Obowiązek wzywa. Do Budziejowic dostać się muszę. Zbiegiem nieszczęśliwych okoliczności, zamiast od Protivina na południe ku Budziejowicom, zawróciły się kroki Szwejka ku północy, na Pisek. Około południa ujrzał Szwejk jakąś wieś w pobliżu. Schodząc z niewielkiego wzgórza pomyślał sobie dobry wojak: „Dalej tak nie można. Przepytam się tu, którędy się idzie do tych Budziejowic.” Wkraczając do wsi był ogromnie zdziwiony, gdy na tablicy około pierwszego domku przeczytał: „Wieś Putim”. — Na miłość boska! — westchnął Szwejk. — Znowu więc jestem w Putimiu, gdzie spałem w stogu. Nie dziwił się też bynajmniej, gdy zza sadzawki z domku czysto wybielonego, na którym wisiała kokoszka (jak miejscami nazywano orła państwowego), wyszedł żandarm, podobny do pająka czyhającego śród pajęczyny. Żandarm wymierzył prosto do Szwejka i zbliżywszy się doń wyrzekł tylko jedno słowo: — Dokąd? — Do Budziejowic, do swego pułku. — Żandarm się uśmiechnął: — Idzie pan przecie od Budziejowic. Ma pan te swoje Budziejowice już za sobą — i wciągnął Szwejka na posterunek żandarmerii. Wachmistrz żandarmerii w Putimiu znany był w całej okolicy z tego, że postępuje bardzo taktownie i bardzo sprytnie. Ludziom zatrzymanym lub aresztowanym nigdy nie rzekł marnego słowa, nie wymyślał i nie wyzywał, ale poddawał wszystkich takiemu krzyżowemu badaniu, że i niewinny przyznałby się do wszystkiego. Obaj żandarmi posterunku przystosowali się do niego, a badanie krzyżowe odbywało się zawsze przy uśmiechach całego personelu żandarmerii. „Kryminalistyka opiera się na uprzejmości i sprycie — mawiał często wachmistrz w Putimiu do swoich podwładnych. — Wrzeszczeć na kogoś to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Do delikwentów i ludzi podejrzanych trzeba zabierać się delikatnie, a przy tym trzeba się starać, żeby ich utopić w powodzi pytań.” — Uprzejmie pana witam, panie żołnierzu — rzekł wachmistrz. — Niech pan siada, bo pan jest wędrówką strudzony, i niech pan powie, dokąd pan się wybrał. Szwejk powtórzył, że idzie do Czeskich Budziejowic, do swego pułku. — W takim raziem zmylił pan drogę — rzekł z uśmiechem wachmistrz — ponieważ idzie pan właśnie od Czeskich Budziejowic, o czym mogę pana przekonać. Oto tutaj wisi mapa Czech. Niech pan popatrzy. Na południe od nas jest Protivin, dalej na południe jest Hluboka, a jeszcze dalej są Czeskie Budziejowice. No, sam pan widzi, że nie do Budziejowic pan idzie, ale z Budziejowic. Wachmistrz spojrzał na Szwejka uprzejmie, ten zaś odpowiedział spokojnie i z wielką godnością: — A jednak ja idę do Budziejowic! Było to coś więcej niż słowa Galileusza: ''„Eppur si muove”''A jednak się obraca. (włos.) — ponieważ tamten wypowiedział je na pewno w złości. — Wie pan co? — mówił wachmistrz z niezmierną uprzejmością. — Ja to panu wyperswaduję, a pan sam dojdzie do przekonania, że wszelkie kłamstwo utrudnia zeznanie. — Ma pan zupełną rację — rzekł Szwejk — że każde zapieranie się utrudnia zeznanie i na odwrót. — No, widzi pan, że jesteśmy jednego zdania w tej kwestii. Proszę mi powiedzieć całkiem rzetelnie, skąd pan wyszedł wybierając się do tych swoich Budziejowic. Mówię umyślnie „swoich”, ponieważ widocznie muszą być jakieś inne Budziejowice, leżące na północ od Putimia, ale dotychczas nie ma ich na mapie. — Wyszedłem z Taboru. — A co pan robił w Taborze? — Czekałem na pociąg odchodzący do Budziejowic. — A dlaczego nie pojechał pan do Budziejowic koleją? — Bo nie miałem pieniędzy na bilet. — A dlaczego panu, jako żołnierzowi, nie dali bezpłatnego biletu wojskowego? — Ponieważ przy sobie nie miałem żadnych dokumentów. — Otóż to — zatriumfował wachmistrz żandarmerii zwracając się do jednego z żandarmów. — Nie jest taki głupi, jak udaje, i zaczyna się bardzo ładnie plątać. Wachmistrz zaczął na nowo, jakby nie dosłyszał ostatniej odpowiedzi o dokumentach. — Wyszedł więc pan z Taboru. I dokąd pan szedł? — Do Czeskich Budziejowic. Twarz wachmistrza nabrała wyrazu nieco surowszego, a oczy jego zwróciły się ku mapie. — Czy może nam pan pokazać na mapie, którędy szedł pan do Budziejowic? — Wszystkich tych miejsc nie pamiętam, wiem tylko to jedno, że tutaj w Putimiu już raz byłem. Cały personel posterunku żandarmerii spojrzał po sobie badawczo, a wachmistrz mówił dalej: — A więc w Taborze był pan na dworcu. Czy pan ma coś przy sobie? Proszę wszystko wyjąć. Szwejk został bardzo dokładnie zrewidowany, ale nic u niego nie znaleziono, prócz fajki i zapałek. — Niech no pan powie — zapytał wachmistrz — dlaczego też nie ma pan przy sobie nic, ale to nic? — Bo ja niczego nie potrzebuję. — Ech, mój Boże — westchnął wachmistrz — ciężka sprawa z panem! Powiada pan, że w Putimiu był pan już raz. Co pan tu robił? — Przechodziłem koło Putimia idąc do Budziejowic. — Teraz sam pan widzi, jak pan się plącze. Według słów pańskich szedł pan do Budziejowic, ale już pan chyba jest przekonany, że idzie pan z Budziejowic. — Musiałem widać zrobić takie koło. Wachmistrz znowu wymienił z całym personelem wymowne spojrzenie. — Te pańskie koła wyglądają na to, że pan się tu włóczy po okolicy. Czy długo pan siedział w Taborze na dworcu? — Aż do odejścia ostatniego pociągu do Budziejowic. — I cóż pan tam robił? — Rozmawiałem z żołnierzami. Nowe, wielce wymowne spojrzenie wachmistrza na personel. — O czym też pan na przykład rozmawiał z żołnierzami i o co pan ich wypytywał? — Pytałem się ich, z jakiego są pułku i dokąd jadą. — Doskonale. A czy nie pytał pan ich, na przykład, ilu szeregowców ma taki pułk i na jakie części się dzieli? — O to się nie pytałem, ponieważ już dawno znam to na pamięć. — A więc jest pan dobrze poinformowany o formacjach naszego wojska? — Tak jest, panie wachmistrzu. Wachmistrz rozejrzał się triumfująco dokoła, rzucając na szalę ostatni atut: — Po rosyjsku pan umie? — Nie umiem. Wachmistrz skinął na młodszego żandarma, a gdy obaj wyszli do przyległego pokoju, rzekł w uniesieniu, przekonany o niechybnym zwycięstwie: — Słyszał pan? — zacierał ręce. — Nie umie po rosyjsku! Spryciarz nad spryciarze! Do wszystkiego się przyznał, tylko najważniejszego się wypiera. Jutro odstawimy go do Pisku do sądu okręgowego. Kryminalistyka to spryt i delikatność. Widzieliście, jak go pogrążyliśmy w powodzi pytań? Kto by to był pomyślał! Wygląda tak jakoś żałośnie i idiotycznie, ale do takich spryciarzy trzeba zabierać się jeszcze sprytniej. Proszę go teraz gdzieś usadowić, a ja pójdę spisać protokół. Było już dobrze pod wieczór, a wachmistrz żandarmerii z miłym uśmiechem wciąż jeszcze pisał swój protokół, którego każde zdanie zawierało słówko: „Spionageverdächtig”Podejrzany o szpiegostwo. (niem.). Wachmistrzowi Flanderce sytuacja wydawała się coraz jaśniejsza, w miarę jak coraz więcej rozpisywał się dziwaczną niemczyzną urzędową, aż wreszcie zakończył swój berichtRaport. (niem.) takimi słowy: ''„So melde ich gehorsam, wird den feindlichen Offizier heutigen Tages nach Bezirksgendarmeriekommando Pisek überliefert.” Tak więc melduję posłusznie, że dnia dzisiejszego nieprzyjacielski oficer zostaje odesłany do komendy żandarmerii w Pisku. (niem.) Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem do swego dzieła i zawołał swego frajtra. — Czy daliście temu nieprzyjacielskiemu oficerowi coś do zjedzenia? — Według pańskiego rozporządzenia, panie wachmajster, dajemy pożywienie tylko tym, którzy zostają ujęci i przesłuchani przed godziną dwunastą. — Mamy do czynienia z wielkim wyjątkiem — rzekł z godnością wachmistrz. — Jest to jakiś wyższy oficer, widać sztabowy. Sami chyba rozumiecie, że Rosjanie nie przyślą tu na szpiegowanie jakiego frajtra. Poślijcie do gospody „Pod Kocurkiem” po obiad, a gdyby tam nic nie mieli, niech gotują. Następnie niech zrobią herbaty z arakiem i niech to wszystko tutaj przyślą. Ale nie mówić dla kogo. W ogóle nic nie mówić, kogo tutaj mamy. To tajemnica wojskowa. Co też teraz robi? — Prosił o trochę tytoniu, siedzi na odwachu i jest taki zadowolony, jakby siedział u siebie w domu. „Macie tu powiada, cieplutko, aż miło. A piec nie dymi? Bardzo tu u was przyjemnie. Gdyby piec dymił, to najlepiej kazać go kominiarzowi przeciągnąć. Ale dopiero po obiedzie, nie wtedy, jak słońce stoi nad kominem.” — Co to za wyrafinowany człowiek! — głosem pełnym podziwu wołał wachmistrz. — Zachowuje się tak, jakby nie o niego chodziło. A sam wie przecie, że będzie rozstrzelany. Takiego człowieka trzeba szanować, chociaż to i nieprzyjaciel. Bo przecie taki idzie na pewną śmierć. Nie wiem, czy zdobylibyśmy się na coś podobnego. Moglibyśmy się zachwiać, pofolgować sobie. A ten siedzi spokojnie i nic. „Cieplutko tu u was, powiada, i czy wam piec nie dymi”. Są na świecie, panie frajter, i takie charaktery. Na to potrzebne są nerwy stalowe, samozaparcie, hart i zapał. Gdyby w Austrii był taki zapał... ale lepiej o tym nie mówmy. Chociaż i u nas trafiają się tacy zapaleńcy. Czytał pan w gazecie „Národni Politika” o tym oberlejtnancie Bergerze z artylerii, co to wlazł na wysoką sosnę i zrobił sobie tam na gałęzi beobachtungspunktPunkt obserwacyjny. (niem.)? Gdy nasi ustąpili, nie mógł już zleźć na dół, bo byłby się dostał do niewoli. Czekał więc tak długo, aż nasi znowuż nieprzyjaciela przepędzą i musiał czekać całe dwa tygodnie, nim się ich wreszcie doczekał. Czternaście dni siedział na sośnie, poogryzał cały wierzchołek drzewa i żywił się igliwiem i gałązkami, żeby nie umrzeć z głodu. A gdy nasi wrócili, to był taki osłabiony, że już nie mógł się na drzewie utrzymać, spadł i zabił się. Po śmierci został nagrodzony złotym krzyżem zasługi za dzielność. I wachmistrz dodał z wielką powagą: — To jest poświęcenie, panie frajter, bohaterstwo, że tak powiem! No, ale my tu znowu gadu, gadu, a tamten czeka. Skoczcie więc zamówić teraz ten obiad, a jego tymczasem przyślijcie do mnie. Frajter przyprowadził Szwejka, wachmistrz uprzejmie wskazał mu krzesło i rozpoczął rozmowę od pytania, czy ma rodziców. — Nie mam. Wachmistrz pomyślał, że i to lepiej nawet, bo przynajmniej nikt nie będzie tego biedaka opłakiwał. Zapatrzył się w poczciwą twarz Szwejka i w przystępie życzliwości poklepał go po ramieniu, pochylił się ku niemu i zapytał tonem ojcowskim: — No, a jak się panu w Czechach podoba? — Mnie się wszędzie w Czechach podoba — odpowiedział Szwejk. — Po drodze spotykałem wszędzie dobrych ludzi. Wachmistrz kiwał głową potakująco. — Nasz lud jest bardzo dobry i miły. Że tam czasem ktoś komuś coś ukradnie albo że się ludzie poczubią, to jest bez znaczenia. Jestem tu już lat piętnaście i gdyby wszystko dokładnie obliczyć, co się tu stało, to na rok wypadnie akurat trzy ćwierci morderstwa. — Pan mówi o morderstwach nie dokonanych? — zapytał Szwejk. — E, nie. O dokonanych, tylko że przez lat piętnaście badaliśmy tu zaledwie jedenaście morderstw. Rabunkowych było pięć, a sześć takich zwyczajnych, niewartych gadania. Wachmistrz milczał przez chwilę, a potem znowu przeszedł do swojej metody badania: — Co właściwie chciał pan robić w Budziejowicach? — Wstąpić do służby w 91 pułku. Wachmistrz wezwał Szwejka, aby udał się na odwach, i śpiesząc się, aby nie zapomniał tego, co właśnie słyszał, dodał do swego raportu, przeznaczonego dla dowództwa żandarmerii w Pisku: „Znając wybornie język czeski, zamierzał w Czeskich Budziejowicach podjąć próbę dostania się do 91 pułku piechoty.” Zatarł ręce z zadowolenia, że udało mu się zebrać taki bogaty materiał śledczy, pełen precyzyjnych wyników jego metod badania. Przypomniał sobie swego poprzednika, wachmistrza Bürgera, który z zatrzymanymi w ogóle nie rozmawiał, o nic nie pytał i natychmiast odsyłał ich do sądu okręgowego z krótkim raportem: ''„Według raportu frajtra został zatrzymany za włóczęgostwo i żebraninę”. Czy można nazwać to przesłuchiwaniem? I wachmistrz, spoglądając na stronice raportu, uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Z biurka swego wyjął tajną instrukcję krajowego dowództwa żandarmerii w Pradze ze zwykłym zastrzeżeniem: „Ściśle tajne!” — i przeczytał ją sobie jeszcze raz: ''„Wszystkim posterunkom żandarmerii poleca się surowo, aby z uwagą jak najczujniejszą śledziły wszystkie osoby przechodzące przez ich rewiry. Przesunięcia naszych wojsk w Galicji wschodniej spowodowały to, że pewne oddziały rosyjskie, przekroczywszy Karpaty, zajęły stanowiska wewnątrz granic naszej monarchii. Ta nowa sytuacja spowodowała przesunięcie frontu w głąb terytorium naszego mocarstwa ku zachodowi. Ona też umożliwiła szpiegom rosyjskim przedostanie się przy ruchliwości frontu w głąb terytorium naszego mocarstwa, osobliwie na Śląsk i na Morawy, skąd według poufnych wiadomości bardzo wielu rosyjskich szpiegów udało się do Czech. Zostało stwierdzone, że wśród nich jest dużo Czechów rosyjskich, wychowanych w wyższych wojskowych szkołach sztabowych w Rosji. Znając doskonale język czeski, stają się oni osobliwie niebezpiecznymi szpiegami, albowiem mogą przeprowadzić i na pewno przeprowadzają wśród ludności czeskiej propagandę antypaństwową. Dowództwo krajowe poleca przeto zatrzymywać wszystkich podejrzanych i zaostrzyć czujność osobliwie w tych miejscowościach, w pobliżu których znajdują się jednostki wojskowe, składy wojskowe i stacje kolejowe, przez które przechodzą pociągi wojskowe. Zatrzymanych należy natychmiast poddać rewizji i odstawić do wyższej instancji.” Wachmistrz żandarmerii Flanderka znowu uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i włożył tajną instrukcję, „Sekretreservaten”Ściśle poufne. (niem.), między inne instrukcje do teki z napisem: „Rozporządzenia tajne”. Było ich dużo, bo Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych przy współudziale Ministerstwa Obrony Krajowej, którego władzy podlegała żandarmeria, wydawało ich tyle, że w dowództwie żandarmerii w Pradze nie nadążano z ich powielaniem i rozsyłaniem. Żandarmi otrzymywali papiery, jak np.: „Rozporządzenie o kontroli lojalności ludności miejscowej.” ''„Instrukcja, jak w rozmowach z miejscową ludnością badać należy wpływ, jaki na ludność wywierają wiadomości z terenów wojny.” ''„Kwestionariusz dotyczący stosunku miejscowej ludności do rozpisanych pożyczek, wojennych i składek.” ''„Kwestionariusz o nastrojach wśród wezwanych do wojska i wśród tych, którzy mają zostać wezwani.” ''„Kwestionariusz o nastrojach wśród członków samorządów miejscowych i wśród inteligencji.” ''„Rozkaz natychmiastowego ustalenia, do jakich partii politycznych należy ludność miejscowa i jaka jest siła poszczególnych partii.” ''„Rozporządzenie o kontroli działalności przywódców miejscowych partii i stwierdzenie stopnia lojalności tych właśnie partii, do których należy ludność danego terenu.” ''„Kwestionariusz co do tego, jakie gazety, czasopisma i broszury przychodzą do rewiru danego posterunku żandarmerii.” ''„Instrukcja nakazująca sprawdzenie, z kim obcują osoby podejrzane o nielojalność i jak przedstawia się ich nielojalność.” ''„Instrukcja, jak pozyskiwać spośród ludności miejscowej płatnych konfidentów i donosicieli.” ''„Instrukcja dla opłacanych donosicieli, rekrutujących się z miejscowej ludności, którzy są na służbie danego posterunku żandarmerii.” Dzień w dzień przybywały nowe instrukcje, pouczenia, kwestionariusze i rozporządzenia. Zasypany tym mnóstwem wynalazków austriackiego Ministerstwa Spraw Wewnętrznych, wachmistrz Flanderka miał masę zaległości i na kwestionariusze odpowiadał stereotypowo, że w jego rewirze wszystko w porządku, a lojalność wśród miejscowej ludności odpowiada stopniowi I a. Austriackie Ministerstwo Spraw Wewnętrznych wynalazło do mierzenia lojalności i wierności względem monarchii taką to skalę stopni: I a, I b, I c; II a, II b, II c; III a, III b, III c; IV a, IV b, IV c. Ta ostatnia czwórka rzymska w połączeniu z „a” oznaczała zdradę stanu i stryczek, z literą „b” internowanie, z literą „c” obserwację i więzienie. W szufladzie wachmistrza żandarmerii znajdowały się wszelkie możliwe druki i rejestry. Rząd chciał wiedzieć o każdym obywatelu wszystko, co ten obywatel o nim myśli. Ileż to razy wachmistrz Flanderka, zrozpaczony, załamywał ręce nad drukami, które nieubłaganie przychodziły każdą pocztą. Jak tylko ujrzał znane koperty z pieczątką „Portofreidienstlich”Urzędowe, wolne od opłat. (niem.), serce uderzało mu mocniej, a w nocy, gdy rozmyślał nad tym wszystkim, dochodził do przekonania, że końca wojny się nie doczeka i że krajowe dowództwo żandarmerii przyprawi go w ostatniej chwili o utratę rozumu, i że nie będzie już mógł cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa armii austriackiej, bo zgłupieje do cna. Zaś dowództwo okręgowe bombardowało go dzień w dzień zapytaniami, dlaczego nie odpowiedział jeszcze na kwestionariusz numer 72345/721 g/f d, jak załatwiona została instrukcja za numerem 88992/882 gfch z, jakie praktyczne rezultaty wydała instrukcja pod numerem 123456/292 b/r v, itd. Najwięcej kłopotów miał z instrukcją, w jaki sposób wśród ludności miejscowej wybierać należy płatnych donosicieli, aż wreszcie, uznawszy za niemożliwe pozyskanie kogoś z tych miejscowości, gdzie zaczynają się BlataOkręg znany z buntów chłopskich. i gdzie wszyscy jeden w drugiego mają twarde, uparte łby, wpadł na koncept wyforowania na to stanowisko pastucha gminnego, którego wszyscy nazywali „Pepiku, skocz no!”. Był to kretyn, który na takie wezwanie zawsze podskoczył. Jedna z tych nieszczęśliwych, przez przyrodę i ludzi upośledzonych istot, kaleka, który za kilka złotych rocznie i za trochę pożywienia pasał bydło wsiowe. Tego więc Pepika kazał wachmistrz wezwać i rzekł do niego: — Wiesz ty, Pepiku, kto to jest stary Prochazka? Nie becz i pamiętaj, że tak nazywają najjaśniejszego pana. Wiesz, kto to jest najjaśniejszy pan? — To pan ciesiaś. — Doskonale, Pepiku! Więc pamiętaj, gdy chodząc po domach na obiady usłyszysz, że pan cesarz jest bydlę, albo co innego, to przyjdź do mnie i powiedz mi o tym. Dostaniesz dziesiątkę, a jeśli będzie ktoś mówił, że wojny nie wygramy, to tak samo przyjdziesz do mnie i powiesz mi, kto to mówił, i znowuż dostaniesz dziesiątkę. Ale gdybym się dowiedział, że przede mną coś ukrywasz, to źle z tobą będzie. Zabiorę cię i odstawię do Pisku. A teraz, Pepiku, skocz no! Pepik podskoczył, wachmistrz dał mu dwie dziesiątki i zadowolony z siebie napisał raport do okręgowego dowództwa żandarmerii, że już znalazł osobę, która będzie dostarczała informacji. Nazajutrz przyszedł do wachmistrza ksiądz proboszcz i donosił mu w głębokim sekrecie, że dzisiaj rano spotkał pastucha gminnego, Pepika, który mu opowiadał: — Panie pjoboscu, a pan wachmajstel wciolaj mówił, że pan cisiaś jest bydle i że wojny nie wyglamy. Beee, hop! Po dłuższym roztrząsaniu sprawy i po rozmowie z księdzem proboszczem kazał wachmistrz żandarmerii, Flanderka, zaaresztować pastucha gminnego, który następnie przez sąd wojenny na Hradczanach skazany został na dwanaście lat więzienia za knowania antypaństwowe, za podburzanie do nieposłuszeństwa władzom, za obrazę najjaśniejszego pana i za kilka innych zbrodni i przestępstw. Pepik zachowywał się wobec sądu jak na pastwisku albo wśród sąsiadów. Na wszystkie pytania pobekiwał jak koza, a po ogłoszeniu wyroku podskoczył i wrzasnął: „Beee, hop!” Za to został ukarany dyscyplinarnie twardym łożem w osobnej celi i trzema postami. Odtąd wachmistrz żandarmerii nie miał już informatora i musiał zadowolić się tym, że go sobie wymyślił i podawszy fikcyjne nazwisko powiększył dochód swój o pięćdziesiąt koron miesięcznie, które przepijał w gospodzie „Pod Kocurkiem”. Pijąc dziesiąty kufel dostawał napadu sumienności, piwo przestawało mu smakować, a sąsiedzi zwracali się do niego zawsze z tym samym zdaniem: — Pan wachmistrz jest dzisiaj taki jakiś smutny, jakby nieswój. — Przy tych słowach wachmistrz udawał się do domu, a po jego odejściu zawsze ktoś mawiał: — Nasi widać znowu dostali w Serbii po dupie, bo wachmajster zaniemówił. Zaś wachmistrz zabierał się w domu do pracy i wypełniał przynajmniej jeden z wielu kwestionariuszów: ''„Nastrój wśród miejscowej ludności: I a.” Pan wachmistrz miewał ciężkie, bezsenne noce. Bezustannie wyczekiwał inspekcji i dochodzenia. Śnił mu się nieraz stryczek, widział, jak go prowadzą pod szubienicę, gdzie sam pan minister Obrony Krajowej pyta się go po raz ostatni: ''„Wachtmeister, wo ist die Antwort des Zirkulärs nr 1789678/23792 X. Y. Z!”Wachmistrzu, gdzie się podziała odpowiedź na okólnik... (niem.) Ale teraz! Jest jakoś tak, jakby ze wszystkich zakątków posterunku żandarmerii odzywały się fanfary triumfalne. Wachmistrz żandarmerii Flanderka nie wątpił, że dowódca okręgu poklepie go po ramieniu i powie. ''„Ich gratuliere Ihnen, Herr Wachtmeister.”Gratuluję, panie wachmistrzu. (niem.) W duchu widział wachmistrz żandarmerii i inne wspaniałe obrazy, jakie taiły się w jednym ze zwojów jego urzędowego mózgu: odznaczenia, szybki awans i przeniesienie do wyższej rangi służbowej, ocena jego zdolności kryminologicznych, świetna kariera. Wezwał frajtra i zapytał: — Dostał obiad? — Przynieśli mu wędzonkę z kapustą i knedlami, ale zupy już nie było. Wypił herbatę i prosi o jeszcze. — Nie żałować mu! — wspaniałomyślnie zadecydował wachmistrz. — Jak tylko herbatę wypije, to proszę przyprowadzić go do mnie. — No i jakże tam? Smakowało panu? — zapytał wachmistrz, gdy młodszy żandarm po upływie pół godziny przyprowadził Szwejka, sytego i zadowolonego jak zawsze. — Można wytrzymać, panie wachmajster, tylko kapusty było trochę za mało. Ale cóż robić? Wiem, że pan nie był na to przygotowany. Wędzonka była dobrze przewędzona. Przypuszczam, że było to mięso domowe ze świni swojego chowu. Herbata z arakiem też zrobiła mi dobrze. Wachmistrz spojrzał na Szwejka i zaczął: — W Rosji pija się dużo herbaty, nieprawdaż? Czy mają także i arak? — Arak mają na całym świecie. „Tylko się, bratku, nie wykręcaj — pomyślał wachmistrz. — Trzeba się było pilnować dawniej i nie gadać wszystkiego.” — No, a ładnych dziewcząt dużo w Rosji? — zapytał pochylając się ku Szwejkowi poufale. — Ładne dziewczęta są na całym świecie, panie wachmajster. „Figlarz z ciebie — pomyślał znowu wachmistrz. — Teraz chciałbyś się z tego wszystkiego wykręcić.” Wytoczył na Szwejka najcięższy kaliber i zapytał: — Co chciał pan robić w 91 pułku? — Chciałem udać się na front. Wachmistrz z zadowoleniem popatrzył na Szwejka i rzekł jakby do siebie: — Całkiem słusznie. Jest to najlepszy sposób dostania się do Rosji. „Rzecz jest naprawdę świetnie obmyślona” — promieniał wachmistrz uważając, jakie też wrażenie wywrą na Szwejku jego słowa. Ale w oczach jego nie mógł się doczytać niczego, prócz bezwzględnego spokoju. „Ani brew nie drgnie — podziwiał wachmistrz Szwejka. — Takie świetne mają wychowanie wojskowe. Gdybym się znalazł w jego sytuacji i ktoś odezwałby się do mnie w taki sposób, to kolana roztrzęsłyby się pode mną...” — Rano odwieziemy pana do Pisku — rzucił jakby od niechcenia. — Był pan już w Pisku? — Roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziesiątego na manewrach cesarskich. — Uśmiech wachmistrza stał się po tej odpowiedzi jeszcze uprzejmiejszy i bardziej triumfujący. Doznawał uczucia, że swoim systemem zapytań prześcignął samego siebie. — Brał pan udział w manewrach? — Tak jest, panie wachmajster, jako szeregowiec. I znów tak spokojnie, jak przedtem, spoglądał Szwejk na wachmistrza, który z uciechy siedział jak na szpilkach i nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wstawi to wreszcie do raportu. Zawołał frajtra, żeby Szwejka odprowadził, a sam uzupełnił swój raport: ''„Plan jego był taki: wkradłszy się do szeregów 91 pułku piechoty, chciał natychmiast zameldować się jako ochotnik na front i przy najbliższej sposobności dostać się do Rosji, zauważył bowiem, że przy czujności organów inna droga powrotu jest niemożliwa. Że w 91 pułku byłby mógł świetnie prosperować, jest bardzo prawdopodobne, gdyż po dłuższym krzyżowym badaniu przyznał się, że w roku tysiąc dziewięćset dziesiątym brał udział w manewrach cesarskich w okolicy Pisku jako szeregowiec. Z tego widać, że w specjalności swojej posiada wielkie zdolności. Zaznaczam jeszcze, że zebrane oskarżenia są rezultatem mego systemu krzyżowego badania.” We drzwiach ukazał się młodszy żandarm. — Panie wachmajster, on chce iść do wychodka. — Bajonett auf!Bagnet na broń! (niem.) — zadecydował wachmistrz. — Albo lepiej niech go pan przyprowadzi tutaj. — Chce pan iść do wychodka? — uprzejmie zapytał wachmistrz. — Czy nie ma pan jakich innych zamiarów? — Badawczo patrzył w twarz Szwejka. — Nie mam żadnych innych zamiarów, panie wachmistrzu, tylko pilną potrzebę — odpowiedział Szwejk. — No, no, żeby się tylko nie okazało co innego — napominał go wachmistrz przypinając służbowy rewolwer. — Pójdę z panem. — To bardzo dobry rewolwer — mówił do Szwejka po drodze — siedmiostrzałowy i strzela bardzo precyzyjnie. Zanim wyszli na dwór, wachmistrz zawołał frajtra i rzekł mu sekretnie: — Bajonett auf, jak już będzie w środku, staniecie za wychodkiem, żeby nam się nie przekopał przez gnojowisko. Wychodek był to mały, zwyczajny szalecik drewniany, sterczący rozpaczliwie na środku podwórza nad gnojowiskiem i sąsiadujący z pobliską kupą nawozu. Był to już stary weteran, w którym załatwiały swoje potrzeby całe pokolenia. Teraz siedział w nim Szwejk przytrzymując jedną ręka drzwi za sznurek, podczas gdy od tyłu frajter spoglądał mu na zadek, żeby się aresztant nie przekopał przez gnojowisko. Zaś jastrzębie oczy wachmistrza żandarmerii nie odwracały się ani na chwilę od drzwi: wachmistrz rozmyślał nad tym, w którą nogę należałoby postrzelić Szwejka, gdyby próbował uciec. Ale drzwi otwarły się spokojnie, z szaletu wyszedł zadowolony Szwejk i zwracając się do wachmistrza pytał: — Czy nie siedziałem zbyt długo? Może pan nie ma czasu? — O, bynajmniej, bynajmniej — odpowiedział wachmistrz, a w duchu pomyślał: „Co za delikatny, wytworny człowiek. Wie, co go czeka, ale trzeba przyznać, że do ostatniej chwili jest przyzwoity. Czy ktoś z naszych na jego miejscu umiałby się tak zachować?” Wachmistrz usiadł obok Szwejka na materacu na pustym łóżku żandarma Rampy, który miał nocną służbę i obchodził wsie, a który w tej chwili siedział spokojnie „Pod Czarnym Koniem” w Protivinie i grał z majstrem szewskim w mariasza, wywodząc w przerwach, że Austria musi wojnę wygrać. Wachmistrz zapalił fajkę, podał tytoń Szwejkowi, frajter dorzucił węgla do pieca i posterunek żandarmerii przemienił się w najmilsze miejsce na kuli ziemskiej, w przytulny zakątek, w ciepłe gniazdo, omotywane pajęczynami szarej godziny zmierzchu. Wszyscy milczeli. Wachmistrz myślał nad czymś uporczywie, aż wreszcie, zwracając się do frajtra, powiedział: — Zdaniem moim, niesprawiedliwie jest wieszać szpiegów. Człowiek poświęcający się dla obowiązku za swoją, że tak powiem, ojczyznę, powinien być stracony z honorem, przy pomocy prochu i ołowiu. Co pan o tym sądzi? — Stanowczo rozstrzelać takiego, a nie wieszać — zgadzał się młody żandarm. — Dajmy na to, że i nas mogliby dokądś wysłać i rozkazaliby: „Musicie wyszpiegować, ile karabinów maszynowych mają Rosjanie w swoim maschinengewehrabteilunguOddział karabinów maszynowych. (niem.).” Przebrałbym się i poszedłbym. I za to mieliby mnie wieszać jak jakiego mordercę i rabusia? Frajter żandarmerii tak się rozzłościł, że wstał i zawołał: — Żądam rozstrzelania i pogrzebu z honorami wojskowymi. — W tym sęk — odezwał się Szwejk — żeby człowiek był przebiegły, wtedy mu nigdy nic nie dowiodą. — Oho, dowiodą! — z naciskiem zawołał wachmistrz. — Jeśli oczywiście i oni są tak przebiegli i mają swoją metodę. Pan sam się o tym przekona. — Przekona się pan — powtórzył tonem już nieco łagodniejszym, okraszając słowa swe uprzejmym uśmiechem. — Nam się tu nikt nie wykręci, prawda, panie kolego? Frajter skinął głową, że się zgadza, i dodał, że niektórzy ludzie przegrywają sprawę z góry i że maska zupełnego spokoju nic im nie pomoże, bo im spokojniejszy jest człowiek, tym bardziej sam siebie zasypuje. — Macie moją szkołę, panie frajter — rzekł dumnie wachmistrz. — Spokój to bańka mydlana, sztuczny spokój to corpus delicti. Przerwał swój wykład i zwracając się do młodszego kolegi zapytał: — Co będziemy dziś jedli na kolację? — A do gospody pan wachmajster dzisiaj nie pójdzie? — Pytanie to wyłoniło przed wachmistrzem nowy ciężki problem, który należało natychmiast rozstrzygnąć. Co by to było, gdyby ten tu skorzystał z jego nieobecności i uciekł w nocy? Frajter jest wprawdzie człowiekiem zasługującym na zaufanie, przezornym, ale uciekło mu już dwóch włóczęgów. W rzeczywistości sprawa miała się nieco inaczej: nie miał frajter ochoty wlec się z nimi po śniegu — było to zimą — aż do Pisku, więc w polu koło Rażic puścił ich i dla formy strzelił w powietrze. — Poślemy po kolacje naszą babę, a piwo będzie nam nosiła w dzbanku — rozstrzygnął wachmistrz ciężki problem. — Niech się babina trochę przewietrzy. I baba Pejzlerka, która im usługiwała, przewietrzyła się istotnie. Od samej kolacji łączność między posterunkiem żandarmerii a karczmą „Pod Kocurkiem” była stale utrzymywana. Niezliczone ślady ciężkich, dużych trzewików baby Pejzlerki na tej linii łączności świadczyły o tym, że wachmistrz w pełnej mierze wynagradzał sobie swą nieobecność „Pod Kocurkiem”. Kiedy wreszcie po wielu kolejkach baba Pejzlerka przyleciała do szynku powiadając, że pan wachmistrz kłania się grzecznie i prosi o butelkę kontuszówki, ciekawość szynkarza wzięła górę nad dyskrecją. Zaczął pytać. — Kogo tam niby mają? — powtórzyła pytanie baba Pejzlerka. — Jakiegoś podejrzanego człowieka. Właśnie jak tutaj szłam, to go obaj ściskali za szyję, a pan wachmistrz głaskał go po głowie i mówił: „Ach, ty mój miły smyku słowiański, szpieguniu mój kochany.” Kiedy już było dobrze po północy, frajter zwalił się na swoje łóżko w pełnym umundurowaniu i zaraz zasnął chrapiąc, aż szyby brzęczały. Przy stole siedział wachmistrz z resztą kontuszówki w butelce, trzymał Szwejka za szyję, łzy spływały mu po ogorzałej twarzy, wąsy miał zlepione kontuszówką, a usta z wielkim wysiłkiem wymawiały słowa: — Powiedz, bracie, szczerze, że w Rosji nie mają takiej dobrej kontuszówki, powiedz, żebym mógł spokojnie spać. Wyznaj to jako uczciwy człowiek. — Nie mają. Wachmistrz zwalił się na Szwejka. — Uradowałeś mnie, przyznałeś się. Tak być powinno przy badaniu. Jeśliś winny, to czemu się wypierać? Wstał i zataczając się z pustą butelką do swego pokoju, mamrotał: — Gdybym nie wkroczył na drrrogę niewłaściwą, to wszystko mogło wy-wypaść całkiem inaczej. Zanim zwalił się w uniformie na łóżko, dobył z szuflady biurka swój raport i próbował uzupełnić go takim materiałem: „Ich muss noch dazu beizufügen, dass die russischeMuszę jeszcze dodać, że rosyjska... (niem.) kontuszówka na podstawie § 56... Zrobił kleksa, zlizał go i uśmiechając się głupowato, zwalił się na łóżko i zasnął jak kamień. Nad ranem frajter żandarmerii, leżący na łóżku naprzeciwko Szwejka, zaczął tak mocno chrapać i gwizdać przez nos, że Szwejk się ocknął. Wstał, potrząsnął fratrem i znów się położył. Tymczasem poczęły piać koguty, a kiedy już wzeszło słońce, baba Pejzlerka, która także spała dzisiaj nieco dłużej, żeby sobie powetować nocną bieganinę, przyszła zapalić w piecu. Zastała drzwi otwarte, a wszyscy spali jak zarżnięci. Lampka naftowa na odwachu jeszcze kopciła. Baba Pejzlerka zrobiła alarm i ściągnęła frajtra i Szwejka z łóżek. Do frajtra rzekła: — Że też panu nie wstyd spać w ubraniu jak nieboskie stworzenie. Do Szwejka zwróciła się z napomnieniem, żeby sobie przynajmniej zapiął rozporek, gdy widzi kobietę. Wreszcie energicznie rozkazała zaspanemu frajtrowi, żeby poszedł zbudzić pana wachmistrza, bo to nie żaden porządek, gdy ludzie gniją tak długo w łóżku. — W ładne ręce pan się dostał — mamrotała baba zwracając się do Szwejka, gdy frajter budził wachmistrza. — Jeden wielki pijak, a drugi jeszcze większy. Przepiliby nos spomiędzy oczu. Mnie już trzeci rok winni za usługiwanie, a gdy się upominam, to mi wachmistrz zawsze mówi: „Milczcie, babo, bo was każę aresztować. My wierny, że wasz syn jest kłusownikiem i kradnie drzewo na pańskim.” Więc się z nimi tak morduję już czwarty rok. Baba westchnęła głęboko i mamrotała dalej: — Osobliwie niech się pan ma na baczności przed wachmistrzem. Słodki jak cukierek, a tymczasem jest to psubrat pierwszej klasy. Każdego tylko zasypać i aresztować. Wachmistrza nie można było dobudzić. Frajter musiał go bardzo wymownie przekonywać, że trzeba wstać, bo już dzień. Wreszcie otworzył oczy, tarł czoło i niewyraźnie zaczął sobie przypominać szczegóły wczorajszego dnia. Nagle przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl straszliwa, którą wyraził spoglądając na frajtra z uczuciem niepewności: — Uciekł? — Gdzie tam! To porządny człowiek. Frajter zaczął chodzić po pokoju, wyjrzał oknem, zawrócił, urwał kawałek gazety leżącej na stole, ugniatał z papieru kulkę, jednym słowem widać było, że chce coś rzec. Wachmistrz spoglądał na niego z uczuciem niepewności, aż wreszcie chcąc usłyszeć całą prawdę, którą zaledwie przeczuł, odezwał się: — Ja panu wszystko ułatwię, panie frajter. Musiałem widać wyrabiać wczoraj ładne rzeczy. Frajter spojrzał na swego przełożonego z wyrzutem i odpowiedział: — Gdyby pan wiedział, panie wachmajster, czego pan wczoraj nie wygadywał! Jakie rozmowy pan z nim prowadził! Nachylając się nad uchem wachmistrza szeptał: — Mówił pan, że wszyscy Czesi i Rosjanie to jedna krew słowiańska, że Mikołaj Mikołajewicz na przyszły tydzień będzie w Przerovie, że Austria się nie utrzyma, żeby się tylko wszystkiego wypierał przy dalszym badaniu i żeby plótł piąte przez dziesiąte, to się utrzyma tak długo, dopóki nie uwolnią go Kozacy. Bo już niedługo to wszystko weźmie w łeb i będzie tak jak za czasów wojen husyckich, chłopi pójdą z cepami na Wiedeń. Że cesarz jest schorzały dziadyga, że rychło patrzeć, wyciągnie kopyta, że cesarz Wilhelm jest zwierzę, że temu aresztowanemu będzie pan posyłał pieniądze do więzienia, żeby nie zaznał biedy, i dużo innych podobnych rzeczy... Frajter cofnął się od wachmistrza. — O tym wszystkim dobrze pamiętam, bo z początku byłem tylko troszkę zawiany. Ale potem też się schlałem i nie wiem, co było dalej. Wachmistrz popatrzył na frajtra. — A ja pamiętam — oświadczył wachmistrz — że pan mówił, iż w porównaniu z Rosją jesteśmy karzełkami, i że ryczał pan przed tą babą: „Niech żyje Rosja!” Frajter zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pokoju. — Ryczał pan jak ten byk — rzekł wachmistrz. — Potem zwalił się pan na łóżko i zaczął chrapać. Frajter zatrzymał się przy oknie i bębniąc w nie palcami oświadczył — Pan też wody w gębę nie nabierał przed tą nasza babą i pamiętam, panie wachmajster, że pan rzekł do niej: „Pamiętajcie, babo, że cesarz czy król myśli tylko o swojej kieszeni i dlatego toczy wojnę, choćby był takim dziadygą jak nasz stary Prochazka, którego nie mogą wypuszczać z klozetu, żeby nie zapaskudził całego Schönbrunnu.” — Takie rzeczy mówiłem? — Tak jest, panie wachmajster, takie rzeczy pan wygadywał, zanim wyszedł pan na dwór rzygać, i jeszcze pan wołał: „Wsadźcie mi, babo, palec w gardziel!” — Pan się też niezgorzej wyrażał — przerwał mu wachmistrz. — Skąd panu się na przykład ubrdało, że Mikołaj Mikołajewicz będzie królem czeskim? — Tego nie pamiętam — nieśmiało odpowiedział frajter. — Jeszcze by też. Jak pan ma pamiętać, kiedy pan był pijany, miał pan malutkie świńskie oczka, a jak wypadło wyjść na dwór, to zamiast do drzwi właził pan na piec. Obaj zamilkli i zamyślili się. Długie milczenie przerwał wachmistrz: — Zawsze panu mówiłem, że alkohol to zguba. Nie służy panu wódka, a pan pije. Co by to było, gdyby nam ten nasz był zwiał? Jak byśmy się tłumaczyli? Boże mój, jak mi we łbie trzeszczy. — Powiadam panu, panie frajter — mówił dalej wachmistrz — iż właśnie dlatego, że nie uciekł, sprawa jest całkiem jasna. Musi to być jakiś niesłychanie wyrafinowany człowiek. Jak go będą badali w wyższych instancjach, to powie, że przez całą noc drzwi były otwarte i że byliśmy pijani, więc mógł uciec, gdyby się czuł winnym. Całe szczęście, że takiemu człowiekowi nie wierzą, a jeszcze jak my pod służbową przysięgą powiemy, że to zmyślone i zuchwałe kłamstwo ze strony tego człowieka, to mu święty Boże nie pomoże i będzie miał o jeden paragraf na karku więcej. Chociaż przy takiej sprawie jak jego podobne szczegóły są bez znaczenia. Żeby mnie tylko ta głowa tak nie bolała... Przez chwilę było cicho, po czym znów odezwał się wachmistrz: — Niech pan zawoła naszą babę. — Słuchajcie no, babo — rzekł wachmistrz do Pejzlerki spoglądając jej surowo w oczy. — Proszę się wystarać o krucyfiks z postumentem i przynieść go tu. Na pytające spojrzenie Pejzlerki wachmistrz ryknął: — Ruszać mi zaraz i nie gapić się! Z szuflady wyjął wachmistrz dwie świece, na których były ślady laku od pieczętowania urzędowych papierów, a gdy Pejzlerka przykusztykała wreszcie, ustawił krzyż między dwiema świecami na skraju stołu, zapalił świecie i rzekł z wielką powagą: — Siadajcie, babo. Wystraszona Pejzlerka usiadła na kanapie i wytrzeszczyła oczy na wachmistrza, świece i krucyfiks. Ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Widać było, że jej ręce, złożone na fartuchu, trzęsą się razem z kolanami. Wachmistrz z powagą przeszedł koło niej raz i drugi, po czym rzekł uroczyście: — Wczoraj wieczorem byliście świadkiem wielkiego wydarzenia, moja babo. Być może, że wasz głupi rozum tego pojąć nie zdoła. Ten żołnierz to wywiadowca, szpieg. Rozumiecie? — Jezus Maria! — krzyknęła Pejzlerka. — O Najświętsza Panienko Skoczicka! — Cicho, babo. Żeby z niego coś wyciągnąć, musieliśmy gadać z nim tak i owak. Słyszeliście przecie, jak dziwnie tu rozmawialiśmy, tak czy nie? — Słyszeć słyszałam — odezwała się Pejzlerka drżącym głosem. — Ale całe to gadanie, moja babo, było tylko na to, żeby nam zaufał i żeby się przed nami wygadał. No i udało nam się. Wyśpiewał wszystko. Capnęliśmy ptaszka. Wachmistrz przerwał na chwilę, oczyścił knoty świec, a potem mówił z wielką powagą dalej, nie przestając surowo spoglądać na Pejzlerkę: — Byliście tutaj, moja babo, i jesteście wtajemniczona w całą sprawę. Jest to tajemnica urzędowa. O tym nie wolno wam ani pisnąć. Nawet na łożu śmiertelnym trzeba trzymać język za zębami, bo was nie pochowają na cmentarzu. — Jezus Maria, Józefie święty! — biadała Pejzlerka. — Po com ja tu, nieszczęśliwa, wlazła? — Nie ryczcie, babo, wstańcie, przystąpcie do krzyża, podnieście dwa palce prawicy do góry. Będziecie przysięgać. Mówcie za mną. Pejzlerka, zataczając się jak pijana, podeszła do stołu, nie przestając biadać: — Przenajświętsza Panienko Skoczicka, że też ja tu wlazłam. Z krzyża spoglądała na nią umęczona twarz Chrystusa, świeczki kopciły, a wszystko to wydawało się Pejzlerce czymś upiornie nieziemskim. Tonęła w jakichś straszliwych mrokach grozy, kolana się pod nią uginały, ręce się trzęsły. Podniosła dwa palce, a wachmistrz żandarmerii uroczyście i z naciskiem podpowiadał jej: — Przysięgam Bogu Wszechmogącemu i wam, panie wachmistrzu, że o tym, co tutaj słyszałam i widziałam, nie powiem nikomu ani słowa do samej śmierci swojej, choćbym nawet była pytana. Tak mi dopomóż Bóg! — Ucałujcie jeszcze krzyż, babo — rozkazał wachmistrz, gdy Pejzlerka, okrutnie szlochając, przysięgła i przeżegnała się pobożnie. — Dobrze, a teraz odnieście krucyfiks temu, kto wam go pożyczył, i powiedzcie, że potrzebowałem go do badania. Zgnębiona Pejzlerka na paluszkach wyszła z krucyfiksem, a przez okno widać było, że bezustannie ogląda się w stronę posterunku, jakby się chciała przekonać, że to, co się właśnie zdarzyło, nie było snem, ale najstraszliwszą rzeczywistością jej żywota. Tymczasem wachmistrz przepisywał swój raport, który w nocy powalał kleksami; zlizując je rozmazał cały rękopis, jakby na nim była marmolada. Cały raport przerobił na nowo i przypomniał sobie, że aresztowanego nie zapytał jeszcze o jedną ważną rzecz. Kazał więc zawołać . Szwejka i rzekł: — Fotografować pan umie? — Umiem. — A dlaczego nie ma pan przy sobie aparatu? — Bo go nie posiadam — brzmiała jasna i rzetelna odpowiedź. — A gdyby pan miał aparat, to by pan fotografował? — pytał wachmistrz. — Gdyby ciocia miała wąsy, toby była wujaszkiem — dobrodusznie odpowiedział Szwejk, spokojnie wytrzymał badawcze spojrzenie wachmistrza, którego w tej chwili tak mocno rozbolała głowa, że nie zdołał wymyślić żadnego innego pytania, prócz tego: — Czy dworzec kolejowy trudno fotografować? — Lżej niż cokolwiek innego — odpowiedział Szwejk — bo dworzec się nie rusza i ciągle stoi na jednym miejscu, a fotograf nie potrzebuje go napominać, żeby zrobił przyjemny wyraz twarzy. Wachmistrz mógł uzupełnić swój raport: „Zu dem Bericht, Nr 2172, melde ich...''Odnośnie raportu nr 2172, melduję... (niem.) — i pisał zamaszyście: — ''Między innymi podczas mego krzyżowego badania przyznał się, że umie fotografować, a najchętniej fotografuje dworce kolejowe. Aparatu fotograficznego wprawdzie przy nim nie znaleziono, ale istnieje przypuszczenie, że go gdzieś ukrył i nie nosi przy sobie dla odwrócenia uwagi, co potwierdza jego własne przyznanie się, że fotografowałby, gdyby miał aparat przy sobie.” Wachmistrz, który miał głowę ociężałą po wczorajszym wieczorze, zapalał się coraz bardziej do wiadomości o fotografowaniu i pisał dalej: „Nie ulega wątpliwości, co wynika z jego własnych zeznań, iż tylko dlatego, że nie posiada aparatu fotograficznego przy sobie, nie mógł fotografować dworców kolejowych i miejsc ważnych pod względem strategicznym. Pewne jest, że byłby fotografował, gdyby miał wyżej wzmiankowany przyrząd fotograficzny przy sobie i nie ukrywał go. Tylko tej okoliczności, iż aparatu fotograficznego nie miał pod ręką, można zawdzięczać, iż nie znaleziono u niego żadnych fotografii.” — Dosyć będzie — rzekł wreszcie i podpisał się. Był ogromnie zadowolony ze swego dzieła i z wielką dumą przeczytał raport frajtrowi. — Udało mi się — mówił. — Tak się pisze berichty. W nich musi być wszystko. Badanie, proszę pana, to nie taka sobie byle jaka rzecz. Głównie chodzi o to, żeby wszystko było ładnie skomponowane. Niech teraz władze otwierają gęby. Proszę przyprowadzić tego naszego, bo trzeba zrobić z nim koniec. — Więc pan frajter odprowadzi pana teraz do BezirksgendarmeriekommandoDowództwo rejonu (okręgu) żandarmerii. (niem.). Według przepisów powinien pan dostać kajdanki, ale ponieważ przypuszczam, że z pana przyzwoity człowiek, więc pójdzie pan bez kajdanek. Jestem przekonany, że i w drodze nie będzie pan próbował uciekać. Wachmistrz był wyraźnie wzruszony widokiem poczciwej twarzy Szwejka i dlatego dodał: — Niech pan nam nie pamięta nic złego. Niech pan go zabierze, panie frajter. A tutaj jest bericht. — Zostańcie, państwo, z Bogiem — rzekł miękko Szwejk. — Dziękuję panu, panie wachmajster, za wszystko, co pan dla mnie uczynił. Jeśli zdarzy się okazja, to do pana napiszę, a gdybym tędy przechodził, to do pana wstąpię. Szwejk wyszedł z frajtrem na szosę i obaj wdali się z sobą w taką przyjacielską rozmowę, że każdy, kto by ich spotkał, uważałby ich za starych znajomych, którzy, spotkawszy się przypadkowo, idą razem do miasta albo, powiedzmy, do kościoła. — Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał — rzekł Szwejk — że taka podróż do Budziejowic połączona jest z tylu trudnościami. Taka sama historia jak z tym rzeźnikiem Chaurą z Kobylis, który pewnej nocy dostał się na Morań pod pomnik Palackiego i do samego rana chodził dokoła niego, bo mu się zdawało, że ten postument, który on ciągle okrążał, jest murem bez końca. Był zrozpaczony, a o świcie był już tak zmęczony, że zaczął wzywać policję: gdy pozbiegali się policjanci, to się pytał, którędy idzie się do Kobylis, bo już pięć godzin idzie wdłuż jakiegoś muru i końca nie widać. Zabrali go więc z sobą, a on w areszcie wszystko potłukł i połamał. Frajter nie odpowiedział na to ani słowa i myślał sobie: „Gadaj sobie zdrów. Znowu zaczynasz jakieś bajeczki o Budziejowicach.” Przechodzili koło stawu i Szwejk z dużym zainteresowaniem wypytywał frajtra, czy w okolicy jest dużo kłusowników. — Tutaj kłusownicy jeden w drugiego — odpowiedział frajter. — Dawnego wachmistrza chcieli utopić. Dozorca stawów strzela im w zady szczecinami, ale to nic nie pomaga, bo każdy nosi w spodniach kawał blachy. Frajter rozgadał się o postępie i wynalazkach ludzkich na wszystkie potrzeby, a także o tym, jak jeden oszukuje drugiego. Potem rozwinął teorię, że ta wojna jest wielkim szczęściem dla ludzkości, ponieważ w bitwach ginąć będą nie tylko ludzie porządni, ale także psubraty i hycle. — I tak już za dużo ludzi na świecie — mówił z zastanowieniem — jeden pcha się na drugiego, a ludzie rozplenili się aż strach. Zbliżali się do zajazdu. — Wiatr dzisiaj dmucha jak wszyscy diabli — rzekł frajter. — Sądzę, że nie zaszkodziłoby wypić jednego. Nie mów pan nikomu, że pana prowadzę do Pisku. To tajemnica państwowa. Przed oczyma frajtra zatańczyła instrukcja władz centralnych, dotycząca ludzi podejrzanych oraz obowiązków każdego posterunku żandarmerii: „Wyłączyć takowych z obcowania z ludnością miejscową i pilnie przestrzegać, aby przy transportowaniu ich do wyższych instancji nie było okazji do niepotrzebnej gadaniny w okolicy.” — Nikt nie powinien wiedzieć, co pan za jeden — mówił dalej frajter. — Coś pan zrobił, toś pan zrobił, to nasza sprawa. Nie trzeba szerzyć paniki. W takich czasach wojennych panika jest rzeczą bardzo złą — mówił dalej. — Powie się słówko i już po całej okolicy niepokój i wzburzenie. Rozumie pan? — No to nie będę szerzył paniki — rzekł Szwejk i postępował zgodnie z tym zapewnieniem, bo gdy szynkarz się z nim rozgadał, on powtarzał z naciskiem: „A mój brat powiada, że za godzinę będziemy w Pisku.” — To niby brat pański ma urlop? — zapytał ciekawski szynkarz frajtra, który bez drgnienia powiek zuchwale odpowiedział: — Dziś mu się skończy. — Nabraliśmy faceta — rzekł z uśmiechem do Szwejka, gdy szynkarz oddalił się na chwilę. — Broń Boże, szerzyć panikę. Czasy mamy wojenne. Wchodząc do zajazdu frajter wyraził się, że nie zaszkodziłoby wypić jednego, ale co do liczby okazał się kiepskim rachmistrzem. Gdy wypił dwunastego, oświadczył z wielką stanowczością, że dowódca rejonu żandarmerii wojskowej jest do trzeciej godziny na obiedzie, że więc nie trzeba się śpieszyć, prócz tego zaczyna się zadymka. Gdy się do Pisku zajdzie na czwartą, to czasu będzie aż nadto. Do szóstej sprawę załatwią. I tak pomaszerują już po ciemku, bo pogoda dzisiejsza marna. A w ogóle to wszystko jedno: czy się pójdzie teraz, czy później. Pisek przecie nie zając. — Bądźmy kontenci, że siedzimy w ciepłej izbie — dodał w końcu. — Tam w okopach przy takiej niepogodzie nie ma takiej wygody jak tutaj przy piecu. Wielki piec kaflowy grzał aż miło, a frajter na nowo stwierdzał powszechnie znany fakt, że ciepło zewnętrzne łatwo można uzupełnić ciepłem wewnętrznym przy pomocy różnych wódek słodkich i mocnych, jak mówią w Galicji. Właściciel tego szynku na ustroniu miał osiem gatunków takich wódek, nudził się i pił przy skowycie wichury, która wyła przy każdym rogu domu. Frajter ciągle zachęcał szynkarza, żeby mu w piciu dotrzymywał placu, i oskarżał go, że pije za mało, co było oczywistą krzywdą, bo szynkarz ledwie trzymał się na nogach, chciał bezustannie grać w ferbla i twierdził, że w nocy słyszał huk armat od strony wschodniej, na co frajter odpowiadał czkając: — Aby tylko nie szszszerzyć paniki. Od tego są ininstrukcje. I zaczął wywodzić, że instrukcje to zbiór najnowszych rozporządzeń. Przy sposobności wydał sekret kilku rozporządzeń ściśle tajnych. Gospodarz rozumiał z tego wszystkiego bardzo niewiele i zdobył się jedynie na uwagę, że instrukcjami wojny się nie wygra. Ciemno już było, gdy się frajter zdecydował ruszyć ze Szwejkiem w dalszą drogę ku Piskowi. W zawiei śnieżnej nie widział pan frajter własnego nosa i bezustannie powtarzał: — Trzeba iść ciągle prosto przed siebie, aż do Pisku. Kiedy sentencję tę wygłosił po raz trzeci, głos jego nie rozległ się już na szosie, ale dochodził skądś z dołu. Pan frajter stoczył się po miękkim śniegu do rowu. Wspierając się na karabinie, wdrapał się z wielkim wysiłkiem znów na szosę. Szwejk słyszał, jak żandarm śmieje się zduszonym śmiechem: — Śli-i-zgawica... Po chwili głos jego raptem się urwał, bo pan frajter znowu stoczył się do rowu rycząc tak, że zagłuszył wichurę: — Zlecę na łeb! Panika! Frajter przemienił się w pracowitą mrówkę, która gdy skądś spadnie, wdrapuje się pracowicie i uparcie z powrotem. Pięć razy staczał się do rowu, a gdy po ostatnim upadku stał obok Szwejka, rzekł z poczuciem zupełnej bezradności: — Wiesz pan co? Bardzo łatwo mógłbym pana zgubić po drodze. — Niech się pan nie boi, panie frajter — rzekł Szwejk. — Najlepiej będzie, gdy się do siebie przywiążemy, to jeden drugiemu nie zginiemy. Czy ma pan przy sobie kajdanki? — Każdy żandarm winien zawsze mieć przy sobie kajdanki — z naciskiem odpowiedział frajter słaniając się koło Szwejka. — To nasz chleb powszedni. — No to przypnijmy się do siebie kajdankami — zachęcał Szwejk żandarma. — Niech pan spróbuje. Mistrzowskim ruchem przypiął frajter kajdanki do ręki Szwejka, a drugim końcem opiął swoją własną prawicę, tak iż byli z sobą złączeni jak bliźnięta. Zataczając się szosą, nie mogli oderwać się od siebie, a frajter, który prowadził Szwejka przez kupy kamieni, pociągał go za sobą, gdy się przewracał. Przy tej sposobności kajdanki wrzynały im się w ręce, aż frajter zadeklarował, że dalej tak iść niepodobna, że trzeba zdjąć kajdanki. Po długim i daremnym wysiłku wyzwolenia się z żelaznych pęt frajter westchnął: — Jesteśmy z sobą złączeni na wieki wieków. — Amen! — dodał Szwejk i obaj z wielkim wysiłkiem nadal pokonywali trudności terenu. Frajter popadł w absolutne przygnębienie, a gdy po niewypowiedzianych udrękach marszu późnym wieczorem dotarli do Pisku, do miejscowego dowództwa żandarmerii, odezwał się do Szwejka z bezradną małodusznością: — Teraz będą się działy rzeczy okropne. Nie możemy się oderwać od siebie. I rzeczywiście działy się rzeczy okropne, gdy wachmistrz posłał po dowódcę, rotmistrza Königa. — Chuchnijcie na mnie! — rzekł rotmistrz na wstępie. — Teraz rozumiem — rzekł surowo, gdy doświadczonym i bystrym węchem zorientował się w sytuacji. — Arak, kontuszówka, jarzębinówka, orzechówka, wiśniówka, waniliówka i diabli wiedzą, co tam jeszcze. — Panie wachmistrzu — zwrócił się do swego podwładnego — tutaj ma pan przykład, jakim żandarm być nie powinien. Takie postępowanie to przestępstwo, którym zajmie się sąd wojenny. Związać się z delikwentem kajdankami. I przychodzi tutaj pijany, total besoffenKompletnie pijany. (niem.). Przyłazi do mnie jak zwierzę. Niech pan im zdejmie kajdanki. — Co to ma być? — zwrócił się do frajtra, który wolną ręką salutował niezgodnie z przepisem. — Posłusznie melduję, panie rotmistrzu, że przynoszę panu bericht. — O was pójdzie bericht do sądu — szorstko rzekł rotmistrz. — Panie wachmistrzu, niech pan weźmie do aresztu obu tych ludzi, a rano proszę przyprowadzić ich do przesłuchania. Ten bericht z Putimia przejrzy pan i przyśle mi do mieszkania. Pisecki rotmistrz był mężem wielkiej sumienności urzędowej i konsekwentnie gnębił swoich podwładnych wszystkimi sposobami wytrawnego biurokratyzmu. Na posterunkach żandarmerii w jego okręgu bezustannie odczuwano rękę pana rotmistrza, który całymi dniami załatwiał różne sprawy, udzielał napomnień, ostrzegał i groził, nie zapominając o żadnym z podwładnych. Od chwili wybuchu wojny nad posterunkami żandarmerii w okręgu piseckim wisiały ciężkie chmury. Nastrój był prawdziwie upiorny. Pioruny biurokratyzmu huczały i biły w lewo i w prawo, w wachmistrzów, frajtrów, szeregowców, urzędników. Za byle głupstwo groziło śledztwo dyscyplinarne. — Jeśli mamy wygrać wojnę — mawiał podczas swoich objazdów inspekcyjnych — to” a” musi być „a”, „ b” powinno być „b”. Nad „i” wszędzie musi być kropka. Wszędzie węszył zdradę i wyobrażał sobie każdego żandarma jako człowieka obciążonego tajnymi grzechami, zrodzonymi z wojny. Był przekonany, że każdy z nich zaniedbuje się w służbie. A władze przełożone bombardowały go pismami, w których Ministerstwo Obrony Krajowej bezustannie zwracało uwagę na fakt, że żołnierze pochodzący z okręgu piseckiego — według raportów Ministerstwa Wojny — przechodzą do nieprzyjaciela. Zmuszali go do ciągłych objazdów i tropienia nielojalności w okręgu. Pan rotmistrz widywał, jak żony odprowadzały mężów wezwanych do wojska, i z góry już wiedział, że ci mężowie obiecywali żonom jak najuroczyściej, iż nie dadzą się zabić dla najjaśniejszego pana. Czarnożółty horyzont jęły przesłaniać chmury rewolucji. W Serbii, w Karpatach całe bataliony przechodziły na stronę nieprzyjaciela. Pułk 28, pułk 11. W tym ostatnim służyli żołnierze z okręgu piseckiego i z okolicy. W takim przedrewolucyjnym nastroju przyjechali rekruci z Vodnian z goździkami z czarnej organdyny. Przez dworzec pisecki przejeżdżali żołnierze spod Pragi i odrzucali czekoladę i papierosy, którymi obdarowywały ich panie z piseckiego towarzystwa. Później przyjeżdżał jakiś marszbatalion, a kilku piseckich Żydów ryczało: — Heil! Nieder mit den Serben!Niech żyje! Precz z Serbami! (niem.) Dostali za to tak zdrowo po karku, że przez tydzień nie mogli pokazywać się na ulicy. Podczas gdy działy się takie rzeczy, które jasno dowodziły, że chociaż po kościołach organy grały hymn austriacki, to jednak lojalność była tylko maską zewnętrzna i obłudą; z posterunków żandarmerii wędrowały do władz wyższych znane nam już odpowiedzi na kwestionariusze, w rodzaju tych z Putimia, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, że nigdzie nie widać agitacji przeciw wojnie, że nastrój mieszkańców równa się I a, zapał wojenny I a b. — Wy nie żandarmi jesteście, ale policyjne piecuchy — mawiał pan rotmistrz w czasie swoich objazdów. — Zamiast podnieść swoją czujność o tysiąc procent, stajecie się powoli bydłem. Po dokonaniu tego zoologicznego odkrycia dodawał: — Siedzicie w domu za piecem i myślicie sobie: „Mit ganzem Krieg kann man uns Arsch lecken.”Z tą całą waszą wojną możecie nas w dupę pocałować. (niem.) Po czym następowało wyliczanie wszystkich obowiązków nieszczęśliwych żandarmów i wykład o całokształcie sytuacji oraz napomnienie, że trzeba wziąć wszystko mocno w garść, żeby zapanował należyty porządek. Po takich wykładach o doskonałości żandarmskiej, mającej podpierać mocarstwo austriackie, następowały groźby, śledztwa dyscyplinarne, przeniesienia służbowe i wyzwiska. Rotmistrz był niezachwianie przekonany, że stoi na straży czegoś, że coś ocala i ratuje i że wszyscy żandarmi jego okręgu to banda gnuśnych piecuchów, egoistów, podłych drabów, oszustów, którzy w ogóle na niczym innym się nie znają, tylko na wódce, piwie i winie. A ponieważ mają dochody niewielkie, więc aby mogli oddawać się pijaństwu, biorą łapówki i niszczą Austrię powoli, ale dokładnie. Jedynym człowiekiem, którego pan rotmistrz darzył zaufaniem, był podległy mu wachmistrz w dowództwie okręgu, który, siadając w szynku, mawiał o swoim przełożonym bardzo często: — Znowuż miałem bujdę na resorach ze swoim starym fujarą... Rotmistrz studiował bericht żandarmskiego wachmistrza z Putimia. Przed nim stał wachmistrz Matiejka i myślał sobie, że cały pan rotmistrz — razem ze swoimi berichtami może go pocałować w nos, ponieważ w szynku około Otavy czekali na niego z partyjką sznopsa. — Mówiłem już panu — odezwał się rotmistrz — że największym idiotą, jakiego poznałem kiedykolwiek, jest wachmistrz z Protivina, ale z tego berichtu widać, że go przewyższył wachmistrz z Putimia. Żołnierz, którego przyprowadził ten moczygęba frajter, sprzęgnięty z nim jak pies z psem, to przecie nie żaden szpieg. Jest to niezawodnie najzwyklejszy dezerter. Pisze mi tu takie bałwaństwa, że każde dziecko na pierwsze spojrzenie poznać by musiało, że pan wachmistrz był schlany jak nie przymierzając prałat papieski. — Niech pan przyprowadzi tego żołnierza — rozkazał po chwili, gdy doczytał do końca raport z Putimia. — Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem takiej kolekcji idiotyzmów jak w tym raporcie i jeszcze posyła mi tego podejrzanego draba pod konwojem takiego bydlaka, jakim jest jego frajter. Moi ludzie nie znają mnie widać jeszcze dość dobrze i nie wiedzą, że ja potrafię być draniem. Dopóki nie doprowadzę do tego, że trzy razy dziennie będą robili w portki ze strachu przede mną. będzie im się zdawało, że pozwalam sobie ciosać kołki na łbie. Rotmistrz rozgadał się o tym, jak to dzisiejsi żandarmi lekceważą sobie rozkazy, układając berichty w taki sposób, iż zaraz widać, że taki wachmistrz z niczego sobie nic nie robi i stara się każdą sprawę zaplątać jeszcze więcej. — Gdy władze zwracają uwagę, że nie jest wykluczone, iż po okolicy plączą się szpiedzy, to żandarmscy wachmistrze zaczynają fabrykować szpiegów masowo, i jeśli wojna potrwa jeszcze lat kilka, to cały świat przemieni się w jeden wielki dom wariatów. Niech z kancelarii wyślą depeszę do Putimia, żeby wachmistrz przyjechał jutro do Pisku. Trzeba będzie wybić mu ze łba to wielkie wydarzenie, o którym pisze. — Z którego pułku uciekliście? — zapytał rotmistrz Szwejka. — Z żadnego pułku. Rotmistrz spojrzał na Szwejka i ujrzał w jego spokojnej twarzy tyle beztroskiej obojętności, że zapytał: — Skąd wzięliście mundur? — Każdy żołnierz, gdy go biorą do wojska, dostaje mundur — odpowiedział Szwejk z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Ja służę w 91 pułku i nie tylko że ze swego pułku nie uciekłem, ale przeciwnie. Słowo „przeciwnie” zaakcentował Szwejk tak jakoś osobliwie, że rotmistrz zbaraniał i zapytał: — Co to znaczy: przeciwnie? — Sprawa to bardzo prosta — zwierzał się Szwejk. — Ja idę do swego pułku, nie uciekam od niego, ale go szukam. Niczego sobie tak nie życzę, jak dostać się co rychlej do swego pułku. Już jestem z tego wszystkiego cały zdenerwowany, bo mi się zdaje, że się oddalam od Czeskich Budziejowic. A tam przecie czeka na mnie cały pułk. Pomyśleć strach. Pan wachmistrz w Putimiu pokazywał mi na mapie, że Czeskie Budziejowice są na południu, a on tymczasem posyła mnie na północ. Rotmistrz machnął ręką, jakby chciał rzec: „Ten cały wachmistrz robi jeszcze lepsze kawały niż kierowanie ludzi na północ.” — Więc wy szukacie swego pułku i nie możecie go znaleźć? — Szwejk opowiedział wszystko szczegółowo. Wymienił Tabor i wszystkie miejscowości, przez które zdążał do Budziejowic: Milevsko, Kvietov, Vraż, Malczin, Ciżova, Sedlec, Horażdovice, Radomyśl, Putim, Sztiekno, Strakonice, Volyń, Dub, Vodniany, Protivin i znowuż Putim. Z ogromnym zapałem malował Szwejk swoją walkę z losem, opowiadając, jakimi nadludzkimi wysiłkami starał się dotrzeć do Budziejowic, do swego 91 pułku, i jak wszystkie jego wysiłki pozostawały daremne. Przemawiał z żarem, a rotmistrz tymczasem rysował mechanicznie ołówkiem na papierze błędne koło, z którego dobry wojak Szwejk nie mógł się wyrwać, choć tak bardzo pragnął dostać się do swego pułku. — Była to praca herkulesowa — rzekł wreszcie, gdy z upodobaniem wysłuchał opowiadania Szwejka o tym, jak strasznie mu przykro, że tak długo błądził i nie mógł dotrzeć do swego pułku. — Musiał to być ładny widok, jak tak kręciliście się wkoło tego Putimia. — Może byłbym wreszcie znalazł drogę — wtrącił Szwejk — gdyby nie ten wachmistrz w tej nieszczęsnej dziurze. Nie zapytał mnie ani o nazwisko, ani o pułk, tylko od razu wszystko zaczął uważać za jakieś osobliwe zdarzenie. Powinien był odesłać mnie do Budziejowic, a w koszarach byliby już powiedzieli, czy jestem ten Szwejk, co szuka swego pułku, czy też jestem jakim podejrzanym człowiekiem. Mogłem już od dwóch dni być w swoim pułku i pełnić swoje obowiązki wojskowe. — Dlaczego nie zwróciliście uwagi wachmistrzowi w Putimiu, że to omyłka? — Bo wiedziałem, że gadanie z nim na nic się nie zda. To samo mawiał już stary szynkarz Rampa na Królewskich Vinohradach, gdy ktoś chciał pić na kredyt, że przychodzą takie chwile w życiu człowieka, iż jest wobec wszystkiego głuchy jak pień. Rotmistrz nie namyślał się długo. Był pewien, że taka okrężna droga człowieka, który za wszelką cenę chce się dostać do swego pułku, jest oznaką najwyższego zwyrodnienia. Na maszynie w kancelarii kazał wystukać dokument, w którym nie brakło stylistycznych ozdóbek przepisanych prawidłami urzędowego stylu: „Dowództwo c. i k. pułku piechoty nr 91 w Czeskich Budziejowicach W załączeniu sprowadza się Józefa Szwejka, który według odnośnego twierdzenia ma być szeregowcem tegoż pułku, a zatrzymany został na podstawie swego oświadczenia w Putimiu, powiat Pisek, przez posterunek żandarmerii, jako podejrzany o dezercję. Tenże dowodzi, że udaje się do swego wyżej wymienionego pułku. Zatrzymany jest wzrostu niewysokiego, krępawy, twarz i nos ma proporcjonalne, oczy niebieskie. Znaków szczególnych nie ma. W załączniku B l przesyła się rachunek za żywienie wyżej wymienionego z prośbą o łaskawe spowodowanie przelewu na konto Ministerstwa Obrony Krajowej. Uprasza się o pokwitowanie odbioru zatrzymanego. W załączniku C l przesyła się dla potwierdzenia spis rzeczy skarbowych, jakie zatrzymany miał na sobie w chwili jego ujęcia.” Podróż z Pisku do Budziejowic pociągiem osobowym upłynęła Szwejkowi szybko i mile. Towarzyszył mu młody żandarm, nowicjusz, który nie spuszczał ze Szwejka oczu i strasznie się bał, żeby mu Szwejk nie uciekł. Przez całą drogę rozstrzygał ciężkie zagadnienie: „Co bym zrobił, gdyby mi teraz wypadło wyjść z małą albo i z dużą potrzebą?” Rozstrzygnął sprawę w ten sposób, że zabrał Szwejka ze sobą. Przez całą drogę od dworca kolejowego do Koszar Mariańskich w Budziejowicach uporczywie spoglądał na swego aresztanta, a gdy zbliżali się do jakiegoś rogu lub ruchliwszego skrzyżowania ulic, zaczynał opowiadać Szwejkowi jakby od niechcenia, po ile ostrych naboi otrzymują do eskortowania aresztantów, na co Szwejk odpowiadał, że jest przekonany, iż żaden żandarm nie strzelałby na ulicy za uciekającym, żeby nie narobić nieszczęścia. Żandarm spierał się z nim o to i tak dotarli do koszar. Służbę w koszarach już drugi dzień pełnił porucznik Lukasz. Siedział w kancelarii nie przeczuwając nic złego, gdy właśnie przyprowadzono do niego Szwejka z papierami. — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że znowuż jestem — salutował Szwejk przybierając minę bardzo uroczystą. Świadkiem tej sceny był podchorąży Kotiatko, który opowiadał później, że po tym zameldowaniu się Szwejka porucznik Lukasz podskoczył, schwycił się za głowę i przewrócił na wznak na Kotiatkę, a gdy go ocucono, to Szwejk, który przez cały ten czas przepisowo salutował, powtórzył swój meldunek: — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że znowuż jestem. I wtedy porucznik Lukasz, blady i drżący, przyjął papiery dotyczące Szwejka, podpisał, co było trzeba, poprosił wszystkich, aby wyszli, żandarmowi powiedział, że wszystko w porządku, i sam zamknął się ze Szwejkiem w kancelarii. Tak skończyła się budziejowicka anabasis Szwejka. Pewne jest, że gdyby Szwejkowi pozostawiono swobodę ruchów, to sam byłby dotarł do Budziejowic. Jeśli władze chełpiły się, że to one przytransportowały Szwejka na miejsce służby, to myliły się grubo. Przy energii Szwejka i przy jego niepokonanej ochocie uczestniczenia w wojnie, interwencja władz była po prostu rzucaniem kamieni pod jego nogi. Szwejk i porucznik Lukasz spoglądali sobie w oczy. W oczach porucznika błyszczało coś straszliwego, groźnego i rozpaczliwego, podczas gdy Szwejk patrzył na niego tkliwie, serdecznie, z miłością, jak na straconą i odnaleziona kochankę. W kancelarii było cicho jak w kościele. Na korytarzu słychać było kroki. Jakiś sumienny jednoroczny ochotnik, który z powodu kataru pozostał w koszarach, łaził po korytarzu i przez zakatarzony nos przepowiadał sobie, jak należy w fortecach przyjmować członków domu cesarskiego. Wyraźnie słychać było słowa: — Sobald die höchste Herrschaft in der Nähe der Festung anlangt, ist das Geschütz auf allen Bastionen und Werken absufeuern, der Platzmajor empfängt dieselben mit dem Degen in der Hand zu Pferde, und reitet sodann vor.Gdy tylko Najjaśniejsi Państwo znajdą się w pobliżu fortecy, należy oddać salwę z wszystkich armat, komendant placu na koniu, z dobytą szablą, powita dostojnych gości i następnie poprowadzi orszak. (niem.) — Stulić tam pysk, do diabła! — ryknął porucznik. — Idźcie na zbity łeb, jeśli macie gorączkę, i połóżcie się do łóżka! Słychać było, że pilny jednoroczny ochotnik oddala się powoli i tylko z końca korytarza dolatywał przycichający tubalny głos: — In dem Augenblicke, als der Kommendant salutiert, ist das Abfeuern des Geschützes zu wiederholen, welches bei dem Absteigen der höchsten Herrschaft zum drittenmalle zu geschehen hat.W momencie gdy komendant będzie salutować gości, należy powtórzyć salwę z dział, którą uskutecznić należy po raz trzeci w chwili, gdy dostojni goście będą wysiadać. (niem.) I znowu porucznik Lukasz i Szwejk spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu, aż wreszcie porucznik rzekł z zabójczą ironią: — Uprzejmie was witam, Szwejku, w Czeskich Budziejowicach. Co ma wisieć, nie utonie. Już wysłali za wami listy gończe, a jutro staniecie do regimentsraportu. Ja się z wami mordować nie myślę. Dość się już namęczyłem i cierpliwość moja się skończyła. Nawet pojąć nie mogę, że tak długo wytrzymałem z takim idiotą jak wy... Zaczął chodzić po kancelarii. — Przecież to jest okropne — mówił dalej. — Dziwię się, że was nie zastrzeliłem. Co by mi zrobili? Nic. Zostałbym uniewinniony. Pojmujecie czy nie? — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberlejtnant, że doskonale pojmuję. — Nie zaczynajcie tylko, mój Szwejku, z tymi swoimi błazeństwami, bo naprawdę coś się stanie. Trafi kosa na kamień. Popełnialiście bez końca coraz to większe głupstwa, aż przyszła katastrofa. Porucznik Lukasz zatarł ręce. — Teraz, mój Szwejku, amen z wami. Podszedł do biurka, napisał na kawałku papieru kilka słów, zawołał wartownika sprzed kancelarii, kazał odprowadzić Szwejka do profosa i oddać mu kartkę. Szwejka prowadzono przez dziedziniec i porucznik z nie ukrywaną radością spoglądał, jak profos otwiera drzwi, na których widniała czarno-żółta tabliczka „Regimentsarrest”. Za tymi drzwiami zniknął Szwejk z profosem, a po chwili profos wyszedł tędy — sam. — Chwałaż Bogu, już siedzi! — zawołał porucznik z uczuciem ulgi. W mrocznym areszcie Koszar Mariańskich bardzo serdecznie przywitał Szwejka jednoroczny ochotnik leżący na sienniku. Był jedynym więźniem i nudził się już drugi dzień. Na pytanie Szwejka, za co siedzi, odpowiedział, że za drobiazg. Przez pomyłkę dał po łbie pewnemu podporucznikowi artylerii. Stało się to w nocy na rynku pod arkadami, i w stanie pijanym. Właściwie nawet nie dał mu po łbie, ale zrzucił mu jedynie czapkę z głowy. Stało się to dlatego, że ten podporucznik artylerii stał w nocy pod arkadami i czekał widać na jakąś prostytutkę. Stał odwrócony do niego tyłem i bardzo mu przypominał pewnego znajomego jednorocznego ochotnika, Franka Maternę. — Tamten też taki szczeniak — opowiadał Szwejkowi towarzysz więzienny — więc podszedłem do niego z tyłu po cichu, zrzuciłem mu czapkę i rzekłem: „Serwus, Franek!” A ta małpa zaczęła zaraz gwizdać na patrol i zabrali mnie. — Ostatecznie być może — opowiadał jednoroczny ochotnik — że przy tej awanturze w zamęcie dostał facet w łeb, ale ten fakt nie zmienia nic w sytuacji, ponieważ mamy do czynienia z najwyraźniejszą pomyłką. On sam przyznaje, że zawołałem: „Serwus, Franek!” A jego imię chrzestne jest Antoni. To chyba jasne. Zaszkodzić może mi chyba tylko to, że uciekłem ze szpitala i jak się jeszcze wyda ta rzecz z krankenbuchemKsiążka chorych. (z niem. Krankenbuch)... Bo to było tak — opowiadał dalej jednoroczny ochotnik. — Kiedy zostałem powołany do wojska, to wynająłem pokój w mieście i starałem się dostać reumatyzmu. Trzy razy z rzędu wysmarowałem się, czym trzeba, a potem położyłem się w rowie za miastem w czasie deszczu i zdjąłem buty. Wszystko na nic. Więc zacząłem się kąpać zimą po nocach w Malszy i przez cały tydzień się kąpałem, ale zamiast się zaziębić, tak się, kolego zahartowałem, że przez całą noc mogłem się wylegiwać w podwórzu w śniegu, a gdy mnie rano budzili, to nogi miewałem tak ciepłe, jakbym nosił filcowe buty. Żeby choć zapalenie gardła: nic i nic! Nawet głupiego trypra dostać nie mogłem. Co dzień chodziłem do „Port-Artura”, niektórzy koledzy podostawali już zapalenia jąder, musieli im jaja wycinać, a ja ciągle nic. Pech, kolego, niechrześcijański. Aż razu pewnego zaznajomiłem się „Pod Różą” z jakimś inwalidą z Hlubokiej. Zaprosił mnie, żebym do niego zaszedł którejś niedzieli, to na drugi dzień będę miał nogi jak konewki. Miał w domu igiełkę i strzykawkę i rzeczywiście ledwo dowlokłem się od niego do domu. Nie zawiodła mnie ta złota dusza. Nareszcie więc jednak zbębniłem ten reumatyzm. Zabrali mnie, bratku, do szpitala i zaczęło się używanie na cały regulator. A następnie szczęście uśmiechnęło się do mnie po raz drugi. Do Budziejowic został przetranslokowany jakiś mój pociotek, doktor Masak z Żiżkova, i jemu mogłem dziękować za to, że tak długo utrzymałem się w szpitalu. Byłby mnie szczęśliwie doprowadził aż do superarbitracji, gdybym sobie nie był zepsuł całej sprawy tym nieszczęsnym krankenbuchem. Sama myśl była oczywiście kapitalna, wyborna. Kupiłem dużą księgę, przylepiłem do niej kartkę i wymalowałem na tej kartce: „Krankenbuch des 91 Reg.” Rubryki i wszystko inne było w porządku. Nawypisywałem, ile wlazło, nazwisk fikcyjnych, powyznaczałem stopnie gorączki, powymieniałem choroby i dzień w dzień po wizycie poobiedniej zuchwale wychodziłem na miasto z księgą pod pachą. W bramie stali na warcie landwerzyści, tak że i z tej strony nie było niebezpieczeństwa. Pokazałem księgę, zasalutowali, i basta. Następnie szedłem sobie do pewnego znajomego urzędnika skarbowego, przebierałem się w cywila i siadywałem w miłym szyneczku, gdzie w kole znajomych zdradzaliśmy monarchię myślą, wolą i słowem. Wreszcie tak się rozzuchwaliłem, że nawet się nie przebierałem i włóczyłem się w mundurze po szynkach i po mieście. Na łóżko do szpitala powracałem dopiero nad ranem, a jeśli zatrzymywał mnie patrol, to pokazywałem krankenbuch 91 pułku i już mnie nikt nic nie pytał. W bramie szpitala też pokazywałem swoją księgę i jakoś szczęśliwie dostawałem się zawsze do łóżka. Zuchwałość moja rosła coraz bardziej, zdawało mi się, że już nikt mi nic zrobić nie może, aż doszło do fatalnej pomyłki w nocy na rynku pod arkadami. Okazuje się, że żadne dostojeństwo nie zabezpiecza człowieka przed upadkiem. Pycha poprzedza zagładę, kolego. Komu pierwsza chwałka, temu pierwsza pałka. Ikar opalił sobie skrzydła. Człowiek myśli, że jest gigantem, a jest gówniarzem, kolego. Nie trzeba wierzyć w szczęśliwe przypadki, prać się co dzień z rana i wieczorem po pysku i przypominać sobie, że ostrożność nigdy nie zawadzi i że co za dużo, to niezdrowo. Po bachanaliach i orgiach zawsze przychodzi katzenjammer moralny. To jest jedno z praw przyrody, drogi przyjacielu. I pomyśleć, że popsułem sobie superarbitrację, że mogłem przecie zostać uznany jako felddienstunfähigNiezdolny do służby frontowej. (niem.)! Taka ogromna protekcja! Mogłem sobie, bracie, żyć i tyć w jakiej kancelarii komendy uzupełnień, ale nieostrożność moja podcięła mi nogi. Spowiedź swoją zakończył jednoroczny ochotnik bardzo uroczyście. — Przyszła kolej i na Kartago, z Niniwy pozostały ruiny. Ale uszy do góry, przyjacielu! Niech sobie nie myślą, że gdy poślą mnie na front, to będę strzelał. Regimentsraport! Wyrzucenie ze szkoły! Niech żyje c. i k. kretynizm! Jeszcze czego! Będę siedział w szkole i zdawał egzaminy! Kadet, fenrych, lejtnant, oberlejtnant! Sram na wszystko! Offiziersschule. Behandlung jener Schüler derselben, welche einen Jahrgang repetierem müssen!Szkoła podchorążych. Wskazówki metodyczne dotyczące uczniów, którzy muszą powtarzać rok. (niem.). Paraliż wojskowy. Czy karabin nosi się na prawym ramieniu czy na lewym? Ile gwiazdek ma kapral? Evidenzhaltung der Militärreservemänner!Ewidencja rezerwistów! (niem.) Himmelherrgott, nic nie ma do palenia, kolego! A może chcesz pan się nauczyć pluć na sufit? Patrz pan, to się robi tak. Gdy się przy tym wypowiada jakie życzenie, to także życzenie się spełni. Jeśli kolega lubi piwo, to mogę mu polecić wyborną wodę w tym oto dzbanie. Jeśli jesteście głodni i chcecie dobrze podjeść, to polecam „Mieszczańską Besedę”. Dobrze też jest pisywać wiersze dla odpędzenia nudy. Ja już ułożyłem tu epopeję: Co robi profos? ''Drzemka poobiednia ''Spadła na świetnej armii środowisko, ''Aż nowy befel przyjdzie potem z Wiednia, ''Że diabli wzięli znów pobojowisko. ''Przeciw napaściom czarnej zdrady ''Z prycz wznosi profos barykady, ''A z ust mu pieśń, rozgłośna płynie, ''Serce się w jurny puszcza tan: ''Austria nigdy nam nie zginie, ''Niech żyje najjaśniejszy pan. — Widzicie, kolego — mówił dalej tłusty jednoroczniak — ludzie wygadują, że w narodzie zanika miłość i szacunek dla naszej najmilszej monarchii. Oto więzień, który nie ma co palić i na którego czeka regimentsraport, składa najgłębszy dowód przywiązania do tronu. W pieśniach swoich wyraża hołd swojej rozległej ojczyźnie, której ze wszystkich stron zagraża lanie. Pozbawiono go wolności, ale z ust jego płyną wiersze niezachwianej wierności. Morituri te salutant, caesar! Umierający pozdrawiają cię, cesarzu! Ale profos to drab. Ładnych grandziarzy podobierałeś sobie, cesarzu, na swoje usługi! Onegdaj dałem mu pięć koron, żeby mi kupił papierosów, a on, podlec, powiada mi dzisiaj rano, że tu palić nie wolno, że miałbym z tego powodu przykrości i że tych pięć koron odda mi, jak tylko dostanie żołd. Tak to, przyjacielu. Dzisiaj nie wierzę nikomu. Najszczytniejsze zasady zachwiały się. Okradać więźniów, co za ohyda! I jeszcze do tego wszystkiego ten drab śpiewa przez cały dzień: ''Wo man singt, da leg dich sicher nieder, ''Böse Leute haben keine Lieder.Gdzie ludzie śpiewają, możesz spać spokojnie, źli ludzie stronią od pieśni. (niem.) — Nikczemnik, łobuz, łotr, zdrajca! Jednoroczny ochotnik zapytał z kolei Szwejka, co ten przeskrobał. — Szukałeś pułku? — rzekł. — Ładny kawał drogi! Tabor, Milevsko, Kvietov, Vraż, Malczin, Cziżova, Sedlec, Horażdovice, Radomyśl, Putim, Pisek, Budziejowice. Ciernista droga. I macie z tego jutro regimentsraport? A więc na szafocie się spotkamy, miły bracie. Jakąż to uciechę musi mieć z tego wszystkiego nasz oberst Schröder. Nie macie nawet pojęcia, jak działają na niego wszystkie afery pułkowe. Biega po dziedzińcu jak wściekły brytan i wywiesza jęzor jak zgoniona kobyła. A jak on umie gadać napominać! Przy takiej sposobności pluje dokoła siebie jak uśliniony wielbłąd. I nie ma końca temu gadaniu, chociaż zdaje się, że za chwilę muszą się zawalić całe Koszary Mariańskie. Znam go dobrze, bo już raz miałem taki miły regimentsraport. Stawiłem się do wojska w butach z cholewami, a na głowie miałem cylinder, ponieważ krawiec nie uszył mi uniformu na czas, więc razem ze szkołą jednorocznych ochotników poszedłem na plac ćwiczeń w butach z cholewami i w cylindrze, stanąłem w szeregu i maszerowałem razem ze wszystkimi na lewym skrzydle. Oberst Schröder podjechał do mnie na koniu i mało co mnie nie przewrócił „Donnerwetter!”Do pioruna! (niem.) — wrzasnął tak głośno, że chyba dosłyszeli aż na Szumavie.”Was machen Sie hier, Sie, Zivilist?”Co tu robicie, wy, cywil? (niem.) Odpowiedziałem mu grzecznie, że jestem jednorocznym ochotnikiem i że biorę udział w ćwiczeniach. Pojęcia nie macie, co się wtedy działo. Gadał przez pół godziny i dopiero potem zauważył, że salutuję w cylindrze. Krzyknął już tylko, że jutro mam się stawić do regimentsraportu, i popędził na koniu, Bóg raczy wiedzieć dokąd, jak jaki zdziczały cowboy. Ale zawrócił i znowu wrzeszczał, szalał, bił się w piersi i kazał zabrać mnie natychmiast z placu ćwiczeń i zaprowadzić na odwach. Przy regimentsraporcie wlepił mi dwa tygodnie koszarniaka, kazał mnie ubrać w jakieś niemożliwe szmaty ze składu, groził, że każe mi odpruć naszywki. „Jednoroczny ochotnik — bałwałnił się ten idiota — to jest coś wzniosłego! Jest to embrion sławy, dostojeństw wojskowych, bohaterstwa. Jednoroczny ochotnik Wohltat został mianowany kapralem, zameldował się natychmiast na front i wziął do niewoli piętnastu nieprzyjaciół, a przy oddawaniu ich został rozszarpany przez granat. W pięć minut nadszedł rozkaz, że jednoroczny ochotnik Wohltat został mianowany kadetem. I pan miałby możność dokonania takich czynów, które otwierają drogę ku świetnej przyszłości, ku awansom, odznaczeniom, a imię pańskie mogłoby zostać wpisane do złotej księgi pułku.” Jednoroczny ochotnik splunął. — Widzicie, kolego, jakie to bydlątka rodzą się pod słońcem. Ja pluję na wszystko i na wszystkie przywileje.”Panie jednoroczny ochotniku, pan jest bydlę!” Jak to cudnie brzmi: „Pan jest bydlę!” A nie tak po prostacku: „Jesteś bydlę!” A po śmierci dostaniesz, bratku, ''signum laudis''Odznaczenie. (łac.) albo wielki srebrny medal c. i k. dostawcy trupów z gwiazdkami i bez gwiazdek. O ileż szczęśliwszy jest każdy wół! Zabiją go w szlachtuzie i nie pędzą po placu ćwiczeń i na feldschiessenOstre strzelanie. (niem.). Tłusty jednoroczny ochotnik przewalił się na drugi siennik i mówił dalej: — Nie ulega wątpliwości, że to wszystko musi się kiedyś zawalić, bo takie rzeczy nie mogą trwać wiecznie. Spróbujcie świnię nadąć sławą, to pęknie. Gdybym został wyprawiony na front, to na wagonie wypisałbym: ''Ludzkimi kośćmi użyźniamy łan. ''Acht Pferde oder achtundvierzieg Mann.Osiem koni albo czterdziestu ośmiu ludzi. (Napis na wagonach towarowych). (niem.) Otworzyły się drzwi, a w nich ukazał się profos przynosząc ćwiartkę komiśniaka i świeżą wodę. Leżąc na sienniku jednoroczny ochotnik powitał profosa taką przemową: — Jakie to piękne i wzniosłe zadanie: więźniów nawiedzać! O święta Agnieszko 91 pułku! Witaj nam, aniele dobroczynności, którego serce pełne jest współczucia! Obciążona jesteś koszami jadła i napojów, abyś złagodziła niedolę naszą. Nigdy nie zapomnimy tych dobrodziejstw, jakie nam wyświadczasz. Jesteś promiennym zjawiskiem w mrokach więzienia naszego. — Przy regimentsraporcie odechce się panu żartować — mamrotał profos. — Nie nadymaj się, żabo — odpowiedział jednoroczny ochotnik. — Przyznaj się raczej, jakbyś sobie używał, gdyby ci tak pozwolili zamknąć z dziesięciu jednorocznych ochotników. Nie gap się na nas tak głupio, kluczniku Koszar Mariańskich! Zaniknąłbyś ich wtedy dwudziestu, ale wypuściłbyś tylko dziesięciu. Jezus Maria, żebym ja był ministrem wojny, nauczyłbym ja was moresu! A czy ty wiesz, że kąt padania równa się kątowi odbicia? O jedno cię tylko proszę: wskaż mi jeden punkt stały we wszechświecie, a dźwignę całą ziemię razem z tobą, pokrako! Profos wybałuszył oczy, otrząsnął się i zatrzasnął drzwi. — Stowarzyszenie wzajemnej pomocy dla wytępienia profosów — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik łamiąc chleb sprawiedliwie na dwie części. — Podług paragrafu szesnastego przepisów więziennych więźniowie w koszarach aż do wyroku powinni otrzymywać menaż wojskową, ale tutaj panuje prawo prerii: kto się pierwszy dorwie, ten pierwszy zeżre. Siedzieli ze Szwejkiem na pryczy i żuli komiśniak. — Na przykładzie profosa widać wyraźnie — wywodził dalej jednoroczny ochotnik — jak wojna brutalizuje każdego. Człowiek ten, zanim wstąpił do wojska, był młodym, zacnym idealistą, płowowłosym cherubinem, tkliwym i czułym dla każdego, obrońcą nieszczęśliwych, który zawsze stawał do rzetelnych bijatyk, gdy mu ktoś chciał wziąć dziewczynę sprzed nosa podczas kiermaszu w stronach ojczystych. Niezawodnie wszyscy otaczali go szacunkiem, a dzisiaj?... Miły Boże, przecież chce mu się dać w pysk, tłuc jego łeb o pryczę, zrzucić go na ten łeb do latryny. Ale i to, co mówię, jest, przyjacielu, dowodem zdziczenia uczuć i myśli w czasie wykonywania tego rzemiosła wojennego. Zaczął śpiewać: ''Ani diabła się nie bała, ''Aż ci spotkał ją kanonier... — Drogi przyjacielu — wywodził dalej — gdy się rozglądamy w tym wszystkim z punktu widzenia naszej kochanej monarchii, to niezmiennie dochodzimy do wniosku, że z tą monarchią jest tak samo jak ze stryjaszkiem Puszkina, o którym ten poeta napisał, że ponieważ stryjaszek jest zdechlak, więc nie pozostaje nic innego, tylko: ''...wzdychać i myśleć, wciąż to jedno, ''Kiedyż cię wreszcie diabli wezmą... Klucz zachrobotał w zamku ponownie; profos stojąc na korytarzu zapalał lampkę naftową. — Promyczek światła w mrokach nocy! — wołał jednoroczny ochotnik. — Światłość ogarnia armię! Dobranoc, panie profosie! Niech pan się kłania wszystkim szarżom. Przyjemnych marzeń! śnij, dobry człowieku, choćby o tym, że już oddałeś mi tych pięć koron, które dałem ci na papierosy, a które przepiłeś za moje zdrowie. Lulaj słodko, bestio! Słychać było tylko, jak profos mamrotał coś o jutrzejszym regimentsraporcie. — Znów jesteśmy sami — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik. — Teraz kilka chwil przed zaśnięciem poświęcę rozmyślaniom o tym, jak z każdym dniem stają się coraz bogatsze zoologiczne wiadomości szarż podoficerskich i oficerskich. Aby poprzerabiać ludzi na nowy i cenny materiał wojenny, na smakowite kąski do armat, na to potrzeba obszernych studiów przyrodniczych, a przynajmniej książki wydanej nakładem Koczego pod tytułem: ''Źródła dobrobytu gospodarczego, w którym to dziele na każdej stronicy spotyka się słowa takie jak: bydlę prosię, świnia. Ale w czasach ostatnich daje się zauważyć, że nasze postępowe koła wojskowe zaprowadzają nowe nazwy dla rekrutów. W kompanii 11 kapral Althof używa takich słów, jak: koza engadyńska, frajter Müller, niemiecki nauczyciel z Gór Kasperskich, nazywa rekrutów czeskimi śmierdzielami, sierżant Sondernummer — nadętymi żabami i yorkshirskimi kierdakami i stale obiecuje, że każdego rekruta wypcha. Używa przy tym takich fachowych zwrotów, jakby się wywodził z rodu zawodowych wypychaczy zwierząt. Wszyscy przełożeni wojskowi starają się zaszczepić miłość do ojczyzny takimi środkami, jak ryk i taniec dokoła rekrutów, wrzask wojenny, przypominający dzikusów afrykańskich, zabierających się do ściągania skóry z niewinnej antylopy albo do pieczenia udźca misjonarza przygotowanego do zjedzenia. Oczywiście, że taka pedagogia nie dotyczy Niemców. Gdy sierżant Sondernummer mówi coś pięknego o saubandzieŚwińska banda. (z niem. Saubande), to zaraz dodaje do tego die tschechischeCzeska. (niem.), żeby się Niemcy nie obrazili i nie wzięli tych słów do serca jako skierowanych do nich. A do tego jeszcze wszystkie szarże 11 kompanii wywracają oczy jak jaki biedny pies, który przez żarłoczność połknie gąbkę namoczoną w oleju i nie może jej zwymiotować. Pewnego razu słyszałem rozmowę frajtra Müllera z kapralem Althofem na temat wojskowego wyćwiczenia landwerzystów. W rozmowie tej wyróżniały się osobliwie takie słowa, jak paar OhrfeigenParę razy w pysk. (niem.). Zrazu myślałem, że między nimi doszło do zatargu i że rwie się niemiecka jedność wojskowa, ale myliłem się oczywiście. Chodziło jedynie o żołnierzy. „Kiedy taka czeska świnia — wywodził roztropnie kapral Althof — nawet po trzydziestu "nieder"Padnij. (niem.) nie nauczy się stać równo jak świeca, to nie dość sprać ją po pysku. Grzmotnij go grzecznie jedną pięścią pod żebra, a drugą wpakuj mu czapkę na uszy i daj rozkaz: "Kehrt euch!" Gdy się odwróci, to go kopnij w zadek, a zobaczysz, jak się taki rozciągnie na ziemi i jak się będzie śmiał chorąży Dauerling.” Ale muszę wam, kolego, powiedzieć coś o Dauerlingu — mówił jednoroczny ochotnik dalej. — Rekruci 11 kompanii opowiadają sobie o nim takie rzeczy, jakie opowiadać musi samotna staruszka, mieszkająca na fermie w pobliżu granicy meksykańskiej, o jakimś sławnym bandycie. Dauerling ma opinię ludożercy jednego ze szczepów australijskich pożerających członków innych szczepów, gdy który z nich dostanie się w ich ręce. Jego kariera życiowa jest wspaniała. Wkrótce po jego urodzeniu niańka przewróciła się i mały Konrad Dauerling uderzył się w główkę tak mocno, iż jeszcze dzisiaj na głowie jego widać spłaszczenie, jakby kometa zderzyła się z północnym biegunem ziemi. Wszyscy wątpili, czy z niego coś będzie, jeśli nawet przetrzyma to mocne wstrząśnienie mózgu. Tylko ojciec jego, pułkownik, nie tracił nadziei i twierdził, że bynajmniej szkodzić mu to, nie może, ponieważ, rzecz prosta, młody Dauerling, jak tylko podrośnie, poświęci się służbie wojskowej. Po straszliwej walce z czterema klasami niższego gimnazjum realnego, które przeszedł trybem domowym, przy czym przedwcześnie posiwiał i zidiociał pierwszy jego nauczyciel domowy, a drugi, zrozpaczony, chciał popełnić samobójstwo przez zeskoczenie z wieży kościoła św. Szczepana w Wiedniu, dostał się młody Dauerling do hainburskiej szkoły kadetów. W szkole tej nigdy nie zwracano uwagi na ogólne wykształcenie, bo takie wykształcenie może austriackiemu oficerowi służby czynnej najwyżej przeszkadzać. Ideału wojskowego dopatrywano się jedynie w zabawie w żołnierzyków. Wykształcenie uszlachetnia duszę, a tego w wojsku nikomu nie potrzeba. Im oficer brutalniejszy, tym lepszy. Wychowanek szkoły wojskowej, Dauerling nie wyróżniał się nawet w tych przedmiotach, które najgorsi uczniowie opanowywali jako tako. I w szkole wojskowej widoczne były ślady tego, że Dauerling w dzieciństwie upadł na główkę. Jego odpowiedzi podczas egzaminów wyraźnie mówiły o skutkach tego nieszczęścia i odznaczały się taką głupotą, że uważane były wprost za klasyczne dla swojej głębokiej idiotyczności i tępoty. Profesorowie szkoły nie nazywali go inaczej, jak unser braver TrottelNasz poczciwy idiota. (niem.). Jego głuptactwo było tak olśniewające, iż istniała uzasadniona nadzieja, że po kilku dziesiątkach lat dostanie się do Terezjańskiej Akademii Wojskowej czy może nawet do Ministerstwa Wojny. Po wybuchu wojny, gdy wszyscy młodzi kadeci awansowali na podchorążych, na hainburską listę świeżo mianowanych dostał się także Konrad Dauerling i w ten sposób znalazł się w 91 pułku. Jednoroczny ochotnik odsapnął i opowiadał dalej: — Nakładem Ministerstwa Wojny wyszła książka Drill oder ErziehungTresura czy wychowanie. (niem.), a w tej książce doczytał się Dauerling, że żołnierzy należy terroryzować. Im więcej strachu napędza się żołnierzom, tym lepsze rezultaty. W pracy tej osiągnął duże wyniki. Żołnierze, aby uniknąć słuchania jego ryku, całymi plutonami zgłaszali się jako chorzy, co oczywiście nie na wiele im się zdało, bo kto meldował się jako chory, dostawał trzy dni verschärftObostrzony (areszt). (niem.). Czy wiecie, kolego, co to znaczy verschärft? Przez cały dzień pędzają człeka po placu ćwiczeń, a na noc go jeszcze wsadzają do paki. Toteż w oddziale Dauerlinga chorych nie było: siedzieli po prostu w pace. Dauerling na placu ćwiczeń stale zachowuje ten swój niewymuszony koszarowy styl wyrażania się, który zaczyna się zwykle wyrazem „świnia”, a kończy się dziwaczną mieszaniną zoologiczną: „świńskim psem”. Przy tym jest wszakże bardzo liberalny i pozostawia żołnierzom swobodę wyboru.”Co chcesz, słoniu, mawia, parę razy w ryj czy trzy dni verschärft?” Jeśli ktoś wybiera verschärft, to i tak dostaje dwa razy kułakiem w nos, do czego Dauerling dodaje zwykle takie wyjaśnienie: „Ach, ty nędzny tchórzu, boisz się o swój ryj, a cóż będziesz robił, gdy zacznie grać ciężka artyleria?” Pewnego razu, gdy rekrutowi jakiemuś wybił oko, wyraził się: „Pah, was für Geschichten mit einem Kerl, muss so wie so krepieren.”Co za ceregiele z jakimś tam drabem, tak i tak zdechnie (niem.) To samo mawiał feldmarszałek Konrad von Hötzendorf: „Die Soldaten müssen so wie so krepieren.” Bardzo skutecznym i ulubionym środkiem pedagogicznym Dauerlinga jest ten, że przed wykładami swymi zwołuje czeskich szeregowców i mówi im o wojskowych zadaniach Austrii, przy czym ogólne zasady wychowania wojskowego ilustruje przykładami, poczynając od kija, a kończąc na szubienicy albo rozstrzelaniu. Na początku zimy, zanim dostałem się do szpitala, miewaliśmy ćwiczenia na placu ćwiczeń obok 11 kompanii, a kiedy był odpoczynek, Dauerling wygłosił przemówienie do swoich czeskich rekrutów: „Ja wiem, powiada, że jesteście łobuzy i że trzeba wam powybijać z głowy wszelkie błazeństwa. Z językiem czeskim nie dostaniecie się nawet pod szubienicę. Nasz najwyższy wódz i pan też jest Niemiec. Słyszeliście? Himmellaudon, nieder!” Wszyscy padają na komendę, a podczas gdy leżą na ziemi, Dauerling przechadza się przed nimi i przemawia: „Jak mówię nieder, to nieder, wy hołoto, choćbyście w tym błocie zgnić mieli. Nieder było już w starożytnym Rzymie. Wtedy wszyscy musieli służyć od roku siedemnastego do sześćdziesiątego, a w polu służono przez lat trzydzieści. Nikt nie piecuchował po koszarach jak te świnie dzisiejsze. I wtedy też był jednolity język wojskowy i rzymska komenda. Panowie oficerowie nauczyliby żołnierzy moresu, gdyby ci próbowali mówić etrusisch Po etrusku. (niem.). Ja też żądam, żebyście wszyscy odpowiadali po niemiecku, a nie takim swoim cygańskim żargonem. No, widzicie, jak ładnie leży się w błocie. Wyobraźcie sobie, co by to było, gdyby któremu z was nie chciało się leżeć dalej i wstałby. Co bym z takim zrobił? Rozdarłbym mu pysk od ucha do ucha, ponieważ byłoby to naruszeniem subordynacji, buntem, rokoszem, wykroczeniem przeciwko obowiązkom porządnego żołnierza, naruszeniem rygoru i dyscypliny, okazaniem pogardy dla wszystkich przepisów w ogóle, z czego wynika, że na takiego draba czeka stryczek i Verwirkung des Anspruches auf die Achtung der Standesgenossen.”Utrata praw honorowych. (niem.) Jednoroczny ochotnik zamilkł, a po chwili, kiedy niezawodnie ułożył sobie schemat dalszego wykładu o życiu koszarowym, mówił dalej: — Był taki jeden kapitan Adamiczka, człowiek zupełnie apatyczny. Kiedy siedział w kancelarii, to zazwyczaj spoglądał w przestrzeń jak jakiś łagodny wariat i miał taki wyraz twarzy, jakby chciał rzec: „Zeżryjcie mnie, muchy.” Przy batalionsraporcie myślał widać o niebieskich migdałach. Pewnego razu zameldował się do batalionsraportu żołnierz z kompanii 11 ze skargą, że podchorąży Dauerling na ulicy nazwał go czeską świnią. Żołnierz ten był w cywilu introligatorem, a nadto uświadomionym działaczem narodowym. „A więc tak się rzeczy mają — rzekł kapitan Adamiczka głosem cichym, bo on zawsze mówił bardzo cicho. — Tak się o was wyraził na ulicy. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy mieliście prawo opuszczać koszary. Abtreten!” Po pewnym czasie kapitan Adamiczka przywołał do siebie żołnierza, który wniósł skargę. „Zostało ustalone — rzekł i tym razem tak cicho jak zazwyczaj — że owego dnia mieliście prawo opuścić koszary i bawić na mieście do godziny dziesiątej. I dlatego karany nie będziecie. Abtreten!” O tym kapitanie Adamiczce mawiano później, że to człowiek sprawiedliwy, więc, kochany kolego, wyprawiono go na front, a zamiast niego przybył tutaj major Wenzl. A ten major Wenzl to był pieski syn i dobrze umiał sobie radzić z różnymi szykanami narodowościowymi. Otóż ten major zabrał się do Dauerlinga. Ożeniony jest z Czeszką i niczego się tak nie boi jak sporów narodowościowych. Kiedy przed laty służył w Kutnej Horze jako kapitan, zwymyślał po pijanemu starszego kelnera i nazwał go czeską hołotą. Zwracam uwagę kolegi, że w towarzystwie, tak jak i w domu, major Wenzl mówił wyłącznie po czesku i że synowie jego kształcili się w szkołach czeskich. Słówko wyleciało wróblem, a do gazet dostało się wołem, a jakiś poseł wniósł w wiedeńskim parlamencie interpelację z powodu niewłaściwego zachowania się kapitana Wenzla w hotelu. Wenzl miał z tego powodu grube nieprzyjemności, ponieważ było to akurat w czasie uchwalania budżetu wojskowego przez parlament, a tu spada mu nagle na kark tak głupia sprawa z jakimś tam pijanym kapitanem z Kutnej Hory. Później kapitan Wenzl dowiedział się, że wszystkie te przykrości zawdzięcza pewnemu jednorocznemu ochotnikowi, kadetowi Zitko. To on podał o wszystkim do gazet, bo między nim a kapitanem Wenzlem panowały naprężone stosunki od czasu, gdy ten jednoroczny ochotnik zaczął pewnego razu w jakimś towarzystwie w obecności kapitana Wenzla zachwycać się wspaniałością przyrody stworzonej przez Boga i wywodzić, jaka to przyjemność przyglądać się chmurom przesłaniającym horyzont, górom wspinającym się ku niebu i wsłuchiwać się w huk wodospadów w lasach i w śpiew ptasząt. „Wystarczy tylko — mówił ów kadet Zitko — zastanowić się nad tym wszystkim, a wtedy widać jasno, czym jest każdy kapitan w porównaniu ze wspaniałością przyrody. Jest to takie samo zero jak każdy kadet.” Ponieważ wszyscy panowie wojskowi byli wtedy wstawieni jak się patrzy, więc kapitan Wenzl chciał nieszczęśliwego filozofa zbić jak psa. Nie zbił go jednak, ale zapamiętał sobie jego wykład filozoficzny i szykanował go, gdzie tylko mógł i jak mógł, a to tym bardziej, że sentencja kadeta stała się przysłowiem: „Czym jest kapitan Wenzl wobec wspaniałości przyrody?” Te słowa powtarzano sobie po całej Kutnej Horze. „Ja tego łobuza doprowadzę do samobójstwa” — mawiał kapitan Wenzl, ale Zitko wystąpił z wojska i w dalszym ciągu studiował filozofię. Od tego czasu wściekłość majora Wenzla zwracała się przeciwko młodym oficerom, nawet podporucznik nie uchroni się przed jego szykanami. O kadetach i podchorążych nawet mówić nie warto. „Wygniotę ich jak pluskwy!” — mówi major Wenzl i biada temu podchorążemu, który za jakieś drobne wykroczenie pociągałby żołnierza do batalionsraportu. Dla majora Wenzla miarodajne jest tylko wielkie i straszliwe wykroczenie, jak na przykład, gdy żołnierz zaśnie na warcie przy prochowni albo dopuści się czegoś jeszcze okropniejszego, to jest, gdy przełazi w nocy przez mur Koszar Mariańskich i zaśnie na murze u góry, pozwoli się złapać landwerzystom lub artylerzystom patrolującym w nocy, jednym słowem, gdy dopuści się czegoś takiego, co jest hańbą dla całego pułku. „Na miłość boską! — wrzeszczał pewnego razu na żołnierza przechodząc przez korytarz — więc już po raz trzeci złapał go patrol landwerzystów. Wsadzić mi zaraz tego drania do paki, trzeba go przepędzić z pułku. Niech sobie idzie do taborów i niech wozi gnój. I nawet się nie pobił z nimi! To nie żołnierz, ale śmieciarz. Żreć dajcie mu dopiero pojutrze, zabierzcie mu siennik, wpakujcie go do pojedynki, zabierzcie mu koc, takiemu synowi!” A teraz wyobraźcie sobie, przyjacielu, że zaraz po jego translokacji tutaj do nas ten zidiociały podchorąży Dauerling pociągnął do batalionsraportu pewnego szeregowca za to, że ten jakoby rozmyślnie nie salutował go, gdy on przejeżdżał z jakąś panienką w dorożce przez plac w niedzielę po południu. Opowiadali podoficerowie, że wtedy przy raporcie był prawdziwy dopust boży. Sierżant kancelarii batalionu uciekł z papierami, a major Wenzl ryczał na Dauerlinga: „Ja to sobie wypraszam, Himmeldonnerwetter, ja tego zakazuję! Wiesz pan, panie fenrych, co to jest batalionsraport? Batalionsraport to nie żaden schweinfestŚwiniobicie. (niem.)! Jakże mógł pana widzieć żołnierz, gdy pan przejeżdżał przez plac miejski! Zapomniał pan o tym, że sam pan uczył żołnierzy, iż cześć oddaje się szarżom, gdy się je spotyka, co nie znaczy wcale, aby żołnierz miał się gapić dookoła, żeby przecie wypatrzyć pana fenrycha przejeżdżającego dryndą po mieście. Niech pan nic nie mówi. Batalionsraport to instytucja bardzo poważna. Jeśli żołnierz mówi, że pana nie widział, ponieważ w tej samej chwili oddawał cześć mnie, zwrócony ku mnie, rozumie pan, ku majorowi Wenzlowi, więc nie mógł spoglądać za siebie na dorożkę, w której pan jechał, to temu trzeba wierzyć, jak mi się zdaje. Na przyszłość proszę pana, aby pan nie zawracał mi głowy takimi drobiazgami.” Od tego czasu Dauerling zmienił się bardzo. — A teraz trzeba się wyspać, bo jutro regimentsraport! — Jednoroczny ochotnik ziewnął. — Chciałem wam, kolego, tylko coś niecoś powiedzieć, co się dzieje w naszym pułku. Pułkownik Schröder nie lubi majora Wenzla, który w ogóle jest dziwadłem niezgorszym. Kapitan Sagner, który prowadzi szkołę jednorocznych ochotników dopatruje się w Schröderze wzoru doskonałego żołnierza, aczkolwiek pułkownik Schröder niczego się tak nie boi, jak samej myśli, że miałby wyruszyć w pole. Sagner to chłop chytry i przebiegły i tak samo jak Schröder nie lubi oficerów rezerwowych. Nazywa ich cywilnymi śmierdzielami. Na jednorocznych ochotników spogląda jak na dzikie zwierzęta, z których trzeba porobić maszyny wojenne, ponaszywać im gwiazdek i powysyłać ich na front, aby ich wytłukli zamiast szlachetnych oficerów służby czynnej, potrzebnych na zarybek. — W ogóle wszystko w całej armii gnije i śmierdzi — mówił jednoroczny ochotnik nakrywając się kocem. — Ale dotychczas wystraszone masy jeszcze się nie zorientowały. Z wytrzeszczonymi gałami pozwalają się siec na makaron, a jak którego kulka trafi, to zaskomli: „Mamusiu.” Ale to nie może trwać wiecznie i kiedyś pęknie. Jak się ludziska zbuntują, to dopiero będzie kotłowanina! Niech żyje armia! Dobranoc! Jednoroczny ochotnik zamilkł, ale po chwili zaczął się kręcić pod kocem i zapytał: — Śpicie, kolego? — Nie śpię — odpowiedział Szwejk z drugiej pryczy. — Rozmyślam. — O czym też rozmyślacie, kolego? — O wielkim srebrnym medalu za męstwo. Medal taki otrzymał pewien stolarz z ulicy Vavry na Królewskich Vinohradach, niejaki Mliczko, ponieważ był w pułku pierwszym, któremu na początku wojny granat urwał nogę. Dostał protezę i zaczął się wszędzie chełpić swoim medalem i tym, że jest najpierwszym wojennym kaleką pułku. Razu pewnego przyszedł sobie do „Apolla” na Vinohradach i wdał się w awanturę z rzeźnikami z rzeźni, którzy oderwali mu w końcu tę sztuczną nogę i sprali go nią po głowie. Ten, co mu ją oderwał, nie wiedział, że to jest sztuczna noga, i tak się przeraził, że zemdlał. Na posterunku policji przypięli Mliczkowi nogę jak się patrzy, ale pierwszy kaleka pułkowy tak się rozzłościł na swój medal, że poszedł do lombardu, żeby go zastawić, a tam go za to zatrzymali. Miał korowody. Istnieje taki jakiś sąd honorowy do sądzenia inwalidów wojennych i ten sąd zdecydował, że Mliczko nie jest godzien nosić srebrnego medalu, i kazał odebrać mu także nogę... — Jak to i nogę? — A tak. Pewnego dnia przybyła do niego komisja, oświadczyła mu, że nie jest godzien korzystać ze sztucznej nogi, więc protezę odpięli i zabrali. Albo i to jest wielki szpas — mówił Szwejk dalej — gdy krewni jakiego poległego dostają raptem taki medal i list, w którym jest napisane, że udziela się im odznaczenia i zaleca się, żeby ten medal zawiesili na honorowym miejscu. Przy ulicy Bożetiecha na Vyszehradzie rozzłościł się pewien ojciec, bo mu się wydawało, że władze kpią sobie z niego, i medal otrzymany w taki sposób zawiesił w wychodku, a policjant, który mieszkał w tym samym domu i korzystał z tego samego wychodka, oskarżył rozzłoszczonego ojca o zdradę stanu, no i ucierpiał biedak za swoje rozzłoszczenie. — Z tego wynika — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik — że komu pierwsza chwałka, temu pierwsza pałka. Niedawno wydano w Wiedniu Pamiętnik jednorocznego ochotnika, a w tym pamiętniku są takie ładne wiersze: Poległ w walce ochotnik dzielny, ''Lecz piękna o nim pieśń powtarza, ''Że przykład dal nam nieśmiertelny, ''Jak się umiera za cesarza. ''Już zwłoki wiozą na lawecie, ''Na pierś kapitan medal mu przypina, ''Chwała po całym leci świecie, ''Monarchia czci swojego syna... — Czasem zdaje mi się — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik po krótkim milczeniu — że zamiera w nas duch wojenny. Proponuję więc, drogi przyjacielu, abyśmy w mrokach nocy i w ciszy naszego więzienia zaśpiewali pieśń o kanonierze Jaburku. Podniesie to ducha wojennego. Ale trzeba dobywać głosu, żeby pieśń była słyszana po całych Koszarach Mariańskich. Z tej racji proponuję, abyśmy stanęli w pobliżu drzwi. Po chwili w areszcie rozbrzmiewał śpiew, od którego w korytarzu aż szyby brzęczały: ''Przy armacie stał, ''I wciąż, i wciąż, i wciąż... ''Przy armacie stał ''I wciąż ją nabijał. ''Leci kula jak szalona, ''Oberwała mu ramiona, ''A ten ciągle stał, ''I wciąż, i wciąż, i wciąż... ''Przy armacie stał ''I wciąż ją nabijał... Na dziedzińcu odezwały się kroki i głosy. — To profos idzie — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik. — Idzie z nim lejtnant Pelikan, który dzisiaj ma służbę. Jest to oficer rezerwy, mój znajomy z „Czeskiej Besedy”. W cywilu jest rachmistrzem pewnego stowarzyszenia ubezpieczeń. Dostaniemy od niego papierosów, ale trzeba ryczeć dalej. I znowu odezwała się pieśń: ''Przy armacie stał... Profos był widocznie wzburzony obecnością oficera pełniącego służbę, więc otworzywszy drzwi zawołał: — Tu nie żadna menażeria! — Pardon — odpowiedział jednoroczny ochotnik — tu jest filia Rudolfinum. Odbywa się koncert na uwięzionych. Właśnie skończyliśmy numer pierwszy programu: Symfonia wojenna. — Niech pan zachowa spokój, panie jednoroczny ochotniku — rzekł podporucznik Pelikan z udaną surowością. — Wie pan chyba, że o dziewiątej idzie się na spoczynek i nie wolno robić hałasu. Ten koncert słychać aż na rynku. — Posłusznie melduję, panie lejtnant — rzekł jednoroczny ochotnik — że nie jesteśmy należycie przygotowani, więc jeśli razi pana dysharmonia... — Takie rzeczy wyrabia co wieczór — oskarżał profos swego wroga — i w ogóle zachowuje się bardzo nieinteligentnie. — Melduję posłusznie, panie lejtnant — odezwał się jednoroczny ochotnik — że chciałbym powiedzieć panu coś w cztery oczy. Niech profos poczeka za drzwiami. Gdy życzenie jego zostało spełnione, jednoroczny ochotnik rzekł poufale: — Dawaj, Franto, papierosy! — Co? takie lichutkie palisz? Jako lejtnant nie masz nic lepszego? — pytał ochotnik widząc, że podporucznik daje mu papierosy „Sport”. — No, trudna rada. Zostaw nam zapałki i idź z Bogiem. — Marne papierosiny — rzekł po odejściu podporucznika z wielką pogardą ochotnik. — Ale dobra głodnemu psu i mucha. Kurz, bracie, na dobranoc. Jutro czeka nas sąd ostateczny. Zanim jednoroczny ochotnik ułożył się do snu, zaśpiewał sobie jeszcze melancholijną piosenkę: Góry, doliny i skały wysokie ''To moi przyjaciele, ''A smutki, moja miła dziewczyno, ''Nie zdadzą się na wiele... Jednoroczny ochotnik, przedstawiający pułkownika Schrödera jako potwora, nie miał bezwzględnej racji, bowiem pułkownik Schröder miał szacunek dla sprawiedliwości, a szacunek ten ujawniał się osobliwie po wesołych nocach, które spędzał w hotelu w stałym towarzystwie. Gdy go taka noc zadowoliła, bywał nazajutrz najmilszym człowiekiem. Inaczej bywało, gdy się towarzystwo nie udało. Podczas gdy jednoroczny ochotnik poddawał życie pułku miażdżącej krytyce, pułkownik Schröder siedział w hotelu w towarzystwie oficerów i słuchał opowieści porucznika Kretschmanna. który wrócił z Serbii z chorą nogą (pobodła go krowa). Porucznik opowiadał, jak razem z całym sztabem przyglądał się atakowi na pozycje serbskie: — Tak jest, wybiegli z rowów strzeleckich. Na całej długości dwóch kilometrów przełażą przez przeszkody z drutów kolczastych i rzucają się na nieprzyjaciela. Ręczne granaty za pasem, maski, pod pachą karabiny gotowe do strzału, do ataku. Kule gwiżdżą. Pada jeden żołnierz, w chwili gdy wyłazi z rowu strzeleckiego, drugi pada na szańcu, trzeci pada nieco dalej, ale ich towarzysze pędzą naprzód i krzyczą: „Hura!” Dym i kurz dokoła. A nieprzyjaciel strzela ze wszystkich stron, z rowów, z lejów od granatów i wali z karabinów maszynowych. Znowu padają żołnierze. Gromadka ludzi rzuca się na nieprzyjacielski karabin maszynowy. Padają wszyscy. Ale towarzysze pędzą naprzód.”Hura!” Pada oficer... Nie słychać już karabinów piechoty. Szykuje się coś okropnego. Znowu pada cały jeden pluton. Słychać nieprzyjacielskie karabiny maszynowe: ratatatata... Pada... Ja... przepraszam panów, ja... dalej mówić nie mogę, bo jestem pijany... I oficer z bolącą nogą milknie nagle, kiwa się na krześle i tępo spogląda przed siebie. Pułkownik Schröder uśmiecha się łaskawie i przysłuchuje się, jak kapitan Spira, siedzący w pobliżu, grzmoci pięścią w stół, jakby się chciał kłócić, powtarza coś, co jest bez znaczenia i czego w żaden sposób nie można zrozumieć. Nikt nie wie, o co temu człowiekowi chodzi i co znaczą jego słowa: — Proszę dobrze uważać. Mamy pod bronią austriackich ułanów landwery, austriackich landwerzystów, bośniackich strzelców, austriackich strzelców, austriacką piechotę, węgierską piechotę, tyrolskich strzelców cesarskich, bośniacką piechotę, węgierskich honwedów pieszych, węgierskich huzarów, huzarów landwery, strzelców konnych, dragonów, ułanów, artylerię, tabory, saperów, sanitariuszy, marynarzy. Rozumiecie, panowie? A Belgia? Ci z pierwszego i drugiego poboru tworzą armię operacyjną, ci z trzeciego pełnią służbę na tyłach armii... Kapitan Spira huknął pięścią w stół. — Landwera pełni służbę w kraju podczas pokoju! Pewien młody oficer, siedzący obok, starał się ze wszystkich sił przekonać pułkownika o swojej wojskowej bezwzględności i głośno pouczał sąsiada: — Suchotnicy powinni być wysłani na front, to im tylko dobrze zrobi, a prócz tego lepiej przecież, gdy giną chorzy, a zdrowi zostają. Pułkownik uśmiechał się, lecz nagle spochmurniał i zwracając się do majora Wenzla rzekł: — Dziwię się, że porucznik Lukasz nas unika. Od chwili swego przyjazdu ani razu jeszcze nie był między nami. — Pisze wierszyki — ironicznie odezwał się kapitan Sagner. — Natychmiast po przyjeździe zakochał się w pani inżynierowej Schreiterowej, z którą spotkał się w teatrze. Pułkownik okiem ponurym spoglądał przed siebie. — Podobno umie śpiewać kuplety. — Już w szkole wojskowej wyśpiewywał ładne kuplety — odpowiedział kapitan Sagner — a co za anegdoty zna! Paluszki lizać. Dlaczego nie bywa między nami, nie wiem. Pułkownik smutnie potrząsnął głową. — Dzisiaj nie ma już między nami tego prawdziwego koleżeństwa. Pamiętam, że dawniej każdy z oficerów starał się w miarę możności, żeby w kasynie było wesoło. Jeden z kolegów, niejaki porucznik Dankl, rozbierał się do naga, kładł się na podłodze, wtykał sobie w zadek ogon śledzia i przedstawiał syrenę. Inny znowu porucznik, Schleisner, umiał strzyc uszami i rżeć jak ogier, potrafił naśladować miauczenie kotów i bzykanie trzmieli. Pamiętam także kapitana Skodaya. Ile razy zażądaliśmy, zawsze przyprowadzał do kasyna dziewczyny, trzy siostry, a były wytresowane jak psy. Ustawiał je na stole, a one zaczynały przed nami rozbierać się do naga, i to w takt batuty. Skoday miał taką małą batutkę i trzeba przyznać, że kapelmistrzem był świetnym. A czego on z nimi nie wyrabiał na kanapie! Kiedyś kazał sprowadzić wannę z ciepłą wodą, ustawić na środku lokalu, a my musieliśmy jeden po drugim kąpać się z tymi dziewczynami, on zaś nas fotografował. Przy tym wspomnieniu pułkownik Schröder uśmiechał się obleśnie. — A jakie zakłady robiliśmy w wannie! — mówił dalej, mlaszcząc wstrętnie językiem i kręcąc się na krześle. — A dzisiaj? Czy to jest rozrywka! Nawet marnego kuplecisty nie ma. I pić młodsi oficerowie też już nie umieją. Do północy jeszcze daleko, a przy stole już pięciu pijanych, jak sam pan widzi. Bywało tak, że siedzieliśmy razem po dwa dni z rzędu, a im więcej piliśmy, tym byliśmy trzeźwiejsi. A żłopało się wszystko, co popadło: piwo, wino, likiery. Dzisiaj nie ma już tego dawnego prawdziwego ducha wojennego. Diabli wiedzą, co się porobiło. Nie ma dowcipu, tylko takie głupie ględzenie bez końca. Niech pan słucha, co tam na końcu stołu opowiadają sobie o Ameryce. Z końca stołu odzywał się czyjś poważny głos: — Ameryka nie może rozpoczynać wojny. Amerykanie i Anglicy to najwięksi wrogowie. Ameryka nie jest przygotowana do wojny. Pułkownik Schröder westchnął: — Tak mogą ględzić tylko oficerowie rezerwy. Diabli nam tu ich nadali. Jeszcze wczoraj taki człeczyna pisał w jakimś banku albo zawijał w papierek pieprz, angielskie ziele, cynamon i pastę do obuwia, a w najlepszym razie opowiadał dzieciom w szkole, że głód wypędza wilka z lasu, a dzisiaj chce być podobny do oficera służby czynnej, udaje, że na wszystkim się zna, i we wszystko wtyka nos. A chociaż mamy dość oficerów służby czynnej, to taki na przykład Lukasz unika naszego towarzystwa. Pułkownik Schröder wrócił do domu w usposobieniu jak najgorszym, a gdy się rano przebudził, nastrój jego pogorszył się jeszcze, bo w gazetach, które podano do łóżka, przeczytał wiadomości z frontu, w których kilkakrotnie powtarzało się zdanie, że wojska nasze znowu cofnęły się na pozycje z góry upatrzone. Były to pełne chwały dni armii austriackiej, jak dwie krople wody podobne do tych dni, w których brała ona generalne lanie w Serbii. I z takimi właśnie pomieszanymi uczuciami przystąpił pułkownik Schröder o godzinie dziesiątej rano do rozpatrzenia sprawy, którą jednoroczny ochotnik nazwał dość trafnie sądem ostatecznym. Szwejk i jednoroczny ochotnik stali na dziedzińcu i czekali na pułkownika. Znajdowali się tam już wszyscy podoficerowie, oficer pełniący służbę, adiutant pułku i sierżant, szef kancelarii pułkowej z papierami winowajców, na których głowy spaść miał topór sprawiedliwości — regimentsraport. Wreszcie ukazał się ponury pułkownik w towarzystwie kapitana Sagnera ze szkoły jednorocznych ochotników, nerwowo chłoszczący szpicrutą cholewy butów. Przyjął raport i wśród grobowej ciszy przeszedł kilka razy obok Szwejka i jednorocznego ochotnika, którzy podrzucali głowami „rechtsschaut” i „linksschaut”Na prawo patrz! Na lewo patrz! (niem.) zależnie od tego, czy pułkownik znajdował się po ich prawej czy lewej stronie. Czynili to bardzo dokładnie i omal że karków nie poskręcali, bo spacer pułkownika trwał dość długo. Wreszcie zatrzymał się pułkownik przed jednorocznym ochotnikiem, który zaczął meldować: — Jednoroczny ochotnik... — Wiem — rzekł ostro pułkownik. — Wyrzutek jednorocznych ochotników. Czym pan jest w cywilu? Studentem filologii klasycznej? A więc zapity inteligent... — Panie kapitanie — zwrócił się do Sagnera — niech pan przyprowadzi całą szkołę jednorocznych ochotników. — Naturalnie — przemawiał dalej do swojej ofiary — taki jaśnie pan student filologii klasycznej, którego my tu musimy uczyć moresu. Kehrt euch! Oczywiście fałdy płaszcza nie w porządku. Jakby wyszedł od dziewki albo tarzał się w bajzlu. Ja wielmożnego pana ochotnika nauczę moresu. Szkoła jednorocznych ochotników weszła in corpore na dziedziniec. — Ustawić się w czworobok! — rozkazał pułkownik. Sędzia i podsądni zostali otoczeni. — Popatrzcie na tego żołnierza! — ryczał pułkownik wskazując szpicrutą na jednorocznego ochotnika. — Przechlał wasz honor jednorocznych ochotników, z których wychowywać się winny kadry porządnych oficerów, wiodących żołnierzy na pole chwały po zwycięstwo. Ale gdzie poprowadziłby żołnierzy taki pijaczyna jak ten tutaj? Z knajpy do knajpy wiódłby ich chyba. Cały fasunek rumu wychlałby szeregowcom. Czy może pan powiedzieć coś na swoje usprawiedliwienie? Nie może pan. Patrzcie na niego. Nic nie ma do powiedzenia na swoje usprawiedliwienie i jeszcze do tego studiuje w cywilu filologię klasyczną. Prawdziwy klasyczny przypadek. Pułkownik wymówił te ostatnie wyrazy powoli i z naciskiem, po czym splunął. — Filolog klasyczny, który zalany łazi po nocy i zrzuca oficerom czapki z głowy. Mensch! Jeszcze całe szczęście, że to był tylko taki sobie oficer artylerii. W słowach tych wyraziła się cała nienawiść 91 pułku do artylerii stojącej w Budziejowicach. Biada artylerzyście, który w nocy wpadł w ręce patrolu piechoty i odwrotnie! Nienawiść była okropna, nieprzejednana, vendetta, krwawa zemsta przekazywana z rocznika na rocznik, ilustrowana z obu stron anegdotami i legendami o tym, jak to piechurzy powrzucali artylerzystów do Wełtawy lub odwrotnie. Jakie bitwy stoczono w „Port-Arturze”, „Pod Białą Różą” i w innych lokalach południowo-czeskiej metropolii, przeznaczonych na uciechy i radości. — Tym niemniej — mówił dalej pułkownik — rzecz taka musi zostać przykładnie ukarana, tego draba należy usunąć ze szkoły jednorocznych ochotników i zniszczyć go moralnie. Dość już mamy w armii takich inteligentów. Regimentskanzelei!Kancelaria pułkowa! (niem.) Sierżant zbliżył się do pułkownika z papierami i ołówkiem. Był bardzo poważny i skupiony. Cisza panowała głęboka jak w sądzie, gdy na ławie oskarżonych siedzi morderca, a przewodniczący zaczyna odczytywać wyrok. Takim samym głosem wyrokującym rzekł pułkownik: — Jednorocznego ochotnika Marka skazuje się na dwadzieścia i jeden dni verschärft, po odbyciu kary zostanie przeniesiony do kuchni do skrobania kartofli. Zwracając się w stronę jednorocznych ochotników, wydał pułkownik rozkaz odmaszerowania. Słychać było, jak ochotnicy sprawnie tworzą czwórki i oddalają się. Ale pułkownik był niezadowolony i rzekł do kapitana Sagnera, że w ruchach tego oddziału nie ma rytmu i że po obiedzie trzeba z nim przerabiać kroki. — Kroki maszerującego wojska muszą grzmieć, panie kapitanie. I jeszcze jedno. Byłbym bez mała zapomniał. Niech pan im powie, że cała szkoła jednorocznych ochotników ma pięć dni koszarniaka, żeby żaden z nich nie zapomniał swego byłego kolegi, tego łobuza Marka. A łobuz Marek stał sobie koło Szwejka i miał minę człowieka zupełnie zadowolonego. Niczego lepszego nie mógł oczekiwać. Daleko lepiej przecie siedzieć w kuchni i skrobać kartofle czy też modelować pyzy albo ogryzać żeberko, niż z gatkami pełnymi strachu szwendać się pod huraganowym ogniem nieprzyjacielskim i wrzeszczeć na całe gardło: ''„Einzelnabfallen! Bajonet auf!” Załatwiwszy rzecz z kapitanem Sagnerem, pułkownik Schröder zatrzymał się przed Szwejkiem i popatrzył na niego bardzo uważnie. Szwejka w tej chwili reprezentowała okrągła uśmiechnięta twarz, ozdobiona po bokach parą wielkich uszu, sterczących zawadiacko spod wtłoczonej na głowę czapki. Całość wywierała wrażenie bezwzględnego spokoju i nieświadomości jakiejkolwiek winy. Jego oczy pytały: „Czy zrobiłem coś złego, proszę pana? Czy dopuściłem się czegoś niestosownego?” Rezultat swych obserwacji zawarł pułkownik w jednym pytaniu, z którym zwrócił się do sierżanta: — Idiota? — Posłusznie melduję, panie oberst, idiota — odpowiedział za sierżantem Szwejk. Pułkownik Schröder skinął na adiutanta i odszedł z nim na bok. Potem zawołał na sierżanta i zabrał się do przeglądania papierów Szwejka. — Aha — rzekł pułkownik Schröder — to jest ten okrzyczany służący porucznika Lukasza, który według jego raportu zginął w Taborze. Jestem zdania, że panowie oficerowie sami powinni wychowywać sobie swoich pucybutów. Gdy pan porucznik wybrał już sobie takiego notorycznego idiotę, to niech się nim kłopocze sam. Ma dosyć czasu, skoro nie bywa między nami. Bo i pan nie widuje go przecie w naszym towarzystwie, panie kapitanie? A więc ma dosyć czasu i może sobie swego służącego wychowywać na człowieka. Pułkownik Schröder podszedł do Szwejka i patrząc w jego poczciwą, zacną twarz rzekł do niego: — Trzy dni verschävft, bydlę skretyniałe, a po odbyciu kary zameldujecie się porucznikowi Lukaszowi. Szwejk spotkał się więc ponownie z jednorocznym ochotnikiem Markiem w areszcie pułkowym. Porucznik Lukasz nie wybuchnął radością, gdy pułkownik kazał go wezwać do siebie i rzekł do niego: — Panie poruczniku, przed tygodniem mniej więcej, po przybyciu do pułku, złożył mi pan podanie o przydzielenie panu nowego służącego zamiast tego, który zginął panu w drodze. Ponieważ ten powrócił... — Panie pułkowniku!... — błagalnie jęknął porucznik Lukasz. — Postanowiłem — mówił pułkownik z naciskiem — wsadzić go na trzy dni do paki, po czym odeślę go do pana. Porucznik Lukasz, zmiażdżony tą decyzją, wyszedł z kancelarii pułkownika zataczając się jak pijany. * * * W ciągu trzech dni, które Szwejk spędził w towarzystwie jednorocznego ochotnika Marka, było mu bardzo dobrze i wesoło na świecie. Dzień w dzień wieczorem urządzali obaj patriotyczne manifestacje na pryczach. Najpierw rozlegały się słowa hymnu austriackiego, potem ''Prinz Eugen der edle Ritter''Książę Eugeniusz, szlachetny rycerz. (niem.) i wiele innych pieśni żołnierskich, a gdy przychodził do nich profos, to witali go pieśnią najstosowniejszą: ''A nasz stary pan profos ''Będzie żył lat sporo. ''Dopóki go wszyscy diabli ''Do piekła nie zabiorą. ''Przyjdą po niego ''Z ogromną paradą: ''„Pójdźże teraz w ciepłej smole ''Posmażyć się, dziadu...” Nad pryczą jednoroczny ochotnik wyrysował profosa, a pod rysunkiem wypisał tekst starej, znanej piosenki: ''Kiedym szedł do Pragi, moja kochana, ''Napotkałem w drodze starego Cygana. ''Nie był to ci Cygan, jeno profosina, ''Uciekajcie, ludzie, od takiego syna. Podczas zaś gdy obaj drażnili profosa takimi śpiewkami i rysunkami, jak w Sewilli drażnią byki czerwonymi płachtami, porucznik Lukasz ze strachem oczekiwał Szwejka, który lada chwila miał się u niego zameldować.